Vs The World
by DawnoftheMonsters
Summary: The world has been possessed by an unknown alien and only Cobra (the Reptilian Warrior), Polly (the shape-shifter), Dr Sprocket (the robot scientist), Sentinel (the Nano-Constructed War Machine) and Sharon Murphy (the clone of Ginormica) can save the world from itself and the extra-terrestrial!
1. Heads Up!

**Brand new! The next installment of my MvA series. I'm trying to make it as adventurous and exciting as possible. If it doesn't live up to your expectations: please don't sue me.**

**Contributions from gaq and Claws McDonald. Their ideas will be shown later on in the story.**

* * *

_**Monsters Vs Aliens Vs the World**_

**ONE: Heads Up!**

_18 years ago…_

He fell to the floor, his only chance of escape now gone. He coughed as the smoke entered into his lungs, he tried to rise above it but the smoke was all around. The growing flames were the only sources of light he had. He was surrounded, trapped in the one room, all exits cut off.

Another explosion sent flames his way, they licked his skin and he fell to the floor again, screaming in pain. His skin was burning as the flames spread. He tried desperately to swat the flames away till finally they were out.

Now one side of his body was crying out in unbelievable agony, it felt as if the flames were still there.

With every ounce of effort he had left in his body he picked himself back up. Debris from the ceiling began to come down around him, beams and electric cables were visible through the smoke, blue sparks mingling with red flame.

How could this have happened to him? He once had everything he desired; now it had all been reduced to a blazing ruin. His bloodied and burnt fist clenched tightly, even more blood now pouring onto the floor. He looked up to the burning sky above and screamed.

"I'LL GET YOU ALL FOR THIS! I WON'T LET YOU GET WITH WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME! DO YOU HEAR ME? ALL OF YOU, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF ONE WILL NOT ESCAPE MY_**WRAAAAAAAATH!**_"

With that the room erupted in a fireball and he was gone. Presumed incinerated.

* * *

_Mt Rushmore National Memorial, South Dakota_

_12:07pm, Present Day…_

Screams and the thunder of feet filled the air as tourists tried to flee. What should have been a nice day for tourism had turned into a day of terror. An ETV (Extra Terrestrial Virus) had made another giant creature, this time made out of rock. It was stamping the ground with its giant feet, shaking the ground and making people jump in the air and land on their backs.

As they got up they immediately dived for the floor again as a fifty foot woman soared over them and crashed into the trees. Suzie sat up, dazed and covered in leaves. She grunted as she tried to get the twigs out of her hair. Then everything around her went dark, she looked to the sky and a second later her sister came crashing down on top of her.

The twins laid in a heap surrounded by broken trees.

"_Nrrr…_Sis, Gettof!" yelled Suzie.

Holly just mumbled and rolled off her. She touched her forehead which was spinning much like her sisters was.

"_Uh, Suzie…how did we get into this mess?_" Holly groaned.

"Well I wanted to go the mall but _nooo, _you wanted to work overtime and help out with this!" Suzie said crossly.

"Hey, it's not that bad!" Holly told her.

"I HAVE TWIGS AND STUFF IN MY HAIR!" Suzie snapped.

"And you're gonna get a lot worse if you don't MOVE!" came Cobra's voice.

The twins shifted and moments later a giant foot made out of rock came down on where they had been laying. The ETV loomed over them, bellowing loudly as bits of stone flew out of its mouth. Cobra was clinging onto the aliens head, trying to stab it in the eyes but its sockets were empty. So he tried to stab the area around it with his spikes.

Gryphon arrived at the scene after helping evacuate the tourists. Spitfire was right behind him, his mouth crackling with fire.

The ETV shook Cobra off and he landed next to his team. Spitfire swooped in and unloaded a firestorm at the rocky golem. It punched its way out of the flames and pounded the ground, narrowly missing the monsters as they jumped out of the way.

"Fire isn't going to do it!" said Holly, "None of Spit's attacks are!"

"We must smite this fiend before it causes more damage." Said Gryphon.

The alien swung again, this time hurling boulders at them. As they dodged, Cobra heard a child's scream; several feet away a little boy had gotten separated from his parents and was hiding under a bench. The flying rocks were going to crush him.

The reptile dived towards the kid and shielded him from the falling rocks, "It's okay. I got ya." He said.

He felt rocks hit him in the back, some sharp, some blunt. Some hitting harder than others. He looked up, thinking it was over and then saw a boulder the size of a car heading straight for them. He held the boy close and closed his eyes.

A thunderous boom sounded and dust surrounded them. They coughed as Cobra let the boy go, had the boulder missed?

He looked up and saw Susannah. She had thrown herself on top of them so the boulder hit her instead. She didn't look pleased as she hissed in pain.

"You're so paying for my outfit after this!" she said to him.

"Just take this kid to the others before he's flattened!" he told the giantess.

Suzie picked the boy up and headed for the evacuation point.

"Oh, and Suzie…" he called. She stopped and looked around at him. "…thanks."

Suzie gave a brief smile and carried on with the boy.

The remaining monsters regrouped whilst the ETV got itself lost in the dust it had disturbed.

"If we can topple it over then we might have a chance," said Cobra, "Spit, up for it?"

Spitfire shot a devilish grin and charged the alien with his horns. He slammed into it and the ETV staggered sideways but found its footing again. Holly then charged into the alien and it hopped sideways even more. Its arm crashed into the Rushmore Monument, breaking it.

"Aw hell," said Cobra, "That's coming right out of our wages that is!"

Gryphon quickly grabbed him and took off as Holly came crashing down. The ETV having thrown her off. It then grabbed Spitfire and threw the dragon into the cracked mountain.

The ETV thrust his hand down on Holly and attempted to press her into the ground, she pushed back with all her might but this alien was stronger than others she'd fought.

Gryphon and Cobra dropped on its head to try and make it let Holly go but it was having none of it.

Spitfire staggered out of the rubble and saw a large chunk of the mountain next to him. He had an idea.

Suzie came back and saw her sister was being squished; she charged forward and thrust her fist into the alien's rocky arm, then withdrew it and began shaking her hand as the throbbing started.

Gryphon dug his talons into the aliens head but only made minor scratches as Cobra kept punching the rocky surface with his spikes, "Like punching a brick wall!" he said in frustration.

"We cannot give up, comrade. We must prevail over this stony fiend." Said Gryphon.

"I know that! But we can hardly make a scratch on this thing! And those two down there are getting their backsides handed to them!"

"We need something harder than stone to vanquish this enemy. What can we…has it gotten darker all of a sudden?"

Cobra looked up and saw a giant head coming down on top of them; he pushed the hippogriff off as the giant head landed on top of the alien. The impact made the ETV crumble into a thousand pieces; all that was left was the arm that still had a grip on Holly, who could now break it off her.

Suzie helped her up as Cobra and Gryphon re-joined them, they looked closer and saw what it was that had landed on top of the alien and then they looked up to see Spitfire hovering above with a satisfied look on his face.

"Spitfire," called Holly, "You just dropped Abraham Lincoln's head on the alien!"

Spitfire roared.

"He says you're welcome." Said Spitfire.

Gryphon walked up to the mound of rubble and tapped it with his talon, "It appears to be dead. The day is ours once again, my friends."

Suzie shrank down and looked at her outfit; her red leather catsuit was covered in dust, dirt and leaves. "_Hooray_." She said sarcastically.

Holly reached into the rubble and removed the meteorite that had given the rock golem life; it was still glowing red and felt warm. "It's still active. We'd better get it back to General Buster."

"Oh relax," said Cobra, walking up to the rubble, "That thing ain't coming back. Once again we came, we saw, we kicked its extra-terrestrial-"

_THUD!_

President Lincoln's nose landed on the reptile. Knocking him unconscious.

* * *

…_Cobra….Coo-bra…yoo-hoo…._

Cobra opened his eyes, his vision refocused and he saw he was lying down, looking up at the ceiling where lights shone dimly. He sat up and found he was in a bed with a monitor attached to it. _Was he in hospital?_

He looked around, no one else was around.

"Hello? Who spoke just now?" he called.

_Why I did, dear boy._

He looked at what must've been the monitor machine; the voice had come from there.

"Er, monitor? Why are you talking?" he asked.

_Come now, lad. Don't you recognise me?_

The voice was indeed familiar, and then he realised who it was that was talking, "Dr Sprocket?"

_Good to see you're finally up and about. You've been in a coma for some time._

"How long have I been out?"

_Two months._

If he had been drinking he'd have spat it all out at this point.

"TWO MONTHS?"

_It's what you get for being flattened by Lincoln's nose._

"Hold on a second, you live in a super-computer now. Why are you in this monitor machine?"

_Before I answer that question you must hold your watch up to the screen._

"Huh?"

_Just do it._

Cobra held his digital watch up to the monitor screen and there was a brief spark. Cobra withdrew his hand quickly, thinking he was going to get an electric shock.

"What the hell?"

_Aah, transfer complete. _Came Dr Sprocket's voice from his watch now.

"Why are you transferring yourself from one technical gismo to another? What's going on? Where am I? Where is everyone?" he demanded.

_So impatient. Just like your father. Make your way out of this room and you'll soon know everything._

Cobra walked out the room and was now in a corridor, he walked along it and passed more rooms all filled with people (humans) in beds, all appeared to be sleeping.

"What are they doing? Taking a nap?" he asked.

_They are all in a comatose state. Like you yourself was. Every coma patient on the planet is here._

"Where is here?"

_Walk up to the window and see._

Cobra reached the end of the corridor where there was a large room with windows, it seemed to be night time outside as he got closer. But when he came right up to the window, the view made him choke in surprise.

"We're in space?"

_A month and a half ago all comatose patients, including yourself, were moved to this newly built space station. They were all classified as potential 'threats'._

Cobra was more confused than ever. And he'd watched the Matrix Trilogy.

"How can being in a coma be a threat to the planet?" he asked Dr Sprocket.

_Because the world has come under new management since you've been gone. There's a new government, a new President and new global laws. Everyone on the planet is now under the influence of the new World Leader, even our fellow monsters._

* * *

_.- ... - / .. ... / .-. .. -.- .. / .-.. .. -. -.. ... - - . ..-.._


	2. The Last Eight Weeks

**I feel cold...theres a nip in the air...it must be CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

**TWO: The Last Eight Weeks**

"But…how can…this isn't…"

_I take it you're not finding this easy to swallow._

He wasn't. He awakes after two months to find everything has changed; everyone was now under the control of a new master. His family, his friends, all of them.

"Start from the beginning, doc. From Day One." He said to his watch, his watch that now held the consciousness of Dr Sprocket.

_Two weeks after you were rendered comatose, your team were sent to an unknown distress call. When they returned they were accompanied by the very one who now rules the world, they were now under his influence._

"Who is this 'World Leader' then?" Cobra asked.

_I don't know. Before I could find out anything the Government, who were now under his spell too, suddenly decided that all intelligence such as myself should be deactivated as they were a threat to the 'Leaders' plans for the world. Just before they deleted me I downloaded myself to this station and into your bed monitor. As far as they know I have been erased from all computer systems. _

"How can you and people in comas be a threat to this guy's plans?"

_Think, dear boy. This enemy used mind-control to take over the world. What do you need in order for this to work?_

"A…brain!"

_Exactly, I no longer possess mine as it is now in a museum and all comatose patients brains are in a dormant state so they were immune from the takeover. When they wake up, like you did, they would be immune to the Leaders effects. Of course, though, in order to keep his hold on everyone else he deployed weapons to spread his mind-controlling technology across the planet. You see those flashing red lights in the atmosphere?_

Cobra peered out the window; he could see flashing red lights dotted about the planet, floating over the world like a net.

"Those satellites are controlling everyone's mind? When I find this guy I am gonna ram my foot so far up his…"

_I'm afraid that's not possible, my dear boy. His first act as ruler of the planet was to have all monsters be his personal guard, all the giantess', Susan, Sarah, their daughters, they patrol the White House where he resides, they're his body guards. The rest patrol the planet looking for any resistance. Not that there is any, everyone blissfully and blindly follows every demand they are given. They're working 18 hour shifts, mining and building things that appear alien in design._

"How are you able to find this out after being in a medical monitor all this time?"

_I have Wi-Fi built into my programing. Bit of Wikipedia here, a bit of Googling there…_

"I can't believe this, every one of my friends, my mom, my dad, my sisters. Wait a minute…what about B.O.B and T.O.M? They don't have brains, they must be immune?"

_The Leader thought of that. B.O.B and T.O.M have been apprehended and put in cryogenic suspension. On ice in other words._

Cobra slammed his head against the window, the world had truly been lost and he had been asleep the whole time. He felt so isolated and alone. "So there's just you and me left."

_Don't be so defeatist, boy. You think I've only been looking up websites whilst I've been by your bed side? You forget there are others without minds, I've been able to keep them from detection and are currently in hiding._

Cobra suddenly looked at his watch, hope filling his body again, there were others still out there. He wasn't alone.

"Really? Who? WHO? Tell me!"

_Sentinel and Polly from East Team managed to escape and I have been able to block earth's scanners long enough for them to find a place to hide._ _We find them and we can fight back._

"Doc, you truly are a genius!"

_I know._

Then as he looked at the planet, Cobra could see something box shaped and grey coming from the planet. As he watched it, it got bigger and bigger.

"Is that a shuttle?"

_I can't see. I'm a watch!_

Cobra held his watch to the window so Dr Sprocket could get a good look.

_Uh-oh. That's the medical staff. They're coming for their annual check-up of all the patients._

"They send doctors up here?"

_No. Robots or Medi-Bots if you wish. Dr Cockroach built them himself so if a patient had woken up they could be restrained and processed easily._

"Processed?"

_You'll be taken to an operating theatre and have a device implanted in your brain so you can follow the rest of the planet in following your 'New Master'. You're immune to the signal the satellite is putting out because of your coma. The device will make you obey them._

"The hell it will!" snarled Cobra.

The shuttle came alongside the space station and docked, the air lock opened and several robots came aboard. They had red crosses on their arms to show they were medical robots. They began moving from room to room, checking to see if any of the patients had regained consciousness. Finally they came upon Cobra.

"Ah, Master Jacobra. It is good to see you are finally up and about." Said the lead Medi-Bot.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is." He growled.

"If you will kindly accompany us, we can begin your check-up."

"I ain't goin anywhere!" he said, his claws coming out of his knuckles.

"Please, there is no need for violence. We simply need to alter your brain so you can obey our new World Leader." It said.

"With that sentence you just signed your expiration date." Said the reptile.

And he attacked. Lunging at the robots and sliced two of them in half. The Medi-Bots suddenly revealed syringes and clamps in their hands and began fighting back. Cobra dodged and dived as they tried to restrain him.

"Do not resist. This is simply standard procedure. Don't you want to be like everybody-_ZZZZZZZZZZZK!_" went the robot as its head was cut off.

Two robots then managed to grab Cobra by the arms, using the skills his mom had taught him he was able to swing over and throw the Medi-Bots into the rest of the group.

Cobra took out a lot of spikes from his arms and in one go he fired them at the group. Bits of robots went everywhere and some were even impaled into the wall.

One last robot remained and was coming up behind him, but he knew he was there. He scorpion-kicked the robot and it fell to the floor. He was about to finish it off when Dr Sprocket spoke out.

_No, wait! I got a better idea._

"What?"

_Hold your watch to it._

Cobra did so, holding his digital watch to the Medi-Bots casing. There was another spark and a flash. The Medi-Bot spasmed and shook, smoke pouring from its mouth. Then it sat up and rubbed its head.

"Well, that was quite a rush!" it said.

"Doctor? Is that you in there now?" asked Cobra.

"Indeed it is, dear boy. And I must say, it's been ages since I've had arms and legs. Feels just like the good old days."

Dr Sprocket scrambled to his feet, his feet wobbling as he stood up straight.

"It seems parallel other didn't design these bodies for intelligent life such as mine. Still, I shall adjust."

"I must say, Doc. You look better than that box you were living in."

"Ah, yes, that computer really did feel like home. But, I'm back on my feet and ready to save the world again," he then looked at his reflection in the window, "Although, this bod could do with some adjustments. If you'll excuse me I'll just go find a hammer and do some maintenance. There should be a console room at the far end of the station, I'll meet you there."

An hour and a half had passed. Cobra had found the console room, it was filled with computers and keyboards but he had no idea how to use any of it. So he had no choice but to wait for Dr Sprocket to come back.

When he did he looked almost like he did back in the old days. Lab coat and all. The only differences were that instead of rusty copper his body was made of dented steel (caused by the hammering) and he had no brain now that he was a sentient AI.

"Right, step aside everyone, Dr Sprocket PhD is back in za house!"

"There's only me here, and your self-respect just dropped by about ten points." Said Cobra.

Dr Sprocket, feeling a little embarrassed, got straight to work on the computers. He was able to hack them with ease, "Advanced technology my waste disposal unit! I've seen more processing power in a toaster!"

"What are doing?"

"I'm finding our comrades so we can re-group and fight back."

"But you said they were in hiding. If the earth's scanners couldn't find them…"

"Dear boy, you are in the presence of the most advanced computer ever…on legs! There's nothing on that planet that I can't find with my own search systems. _Aaaaaaaaaa_nd…bingo! Found 'em!"

"Really? Where?"

"Let's get off this space station first. That ruckus with the Medi-Bots will have alerted the forces on the ground and they'll be sending reinforcements to find out what's happened."

"Right, we can use that docked shuttle to get back to Earth." Said Cobra, "Let's go!"

The duo left the control room and rushed to the shuttle, they strapped themselves in and Dr Sprocket disengaged the shuttle from the station. The shuttle aimed for earth and began its descent.

"From this point," Dr Sprocket told Cobra, "We are at war with the Earth!"

* * *

-.-. .- -. - / .- .- .. - / ..-. - .-. / ... . .-. .. . ... / .- - / - ..-. / .-. . -.. / -.. .- .- .-. ..-.


	3. The King Was In His Counting House

**THREE: The King Was In His Counting House**

The shuttle shuddered as it began entering the atmosphere. Dr Sprocket, who had studied the controls by secretly Dr Cockroach's files, flew the space craft towards the planet. Cobra, strapped in tightly and holding on for dear life.

"So where to first?" he asked, trying to take the thought of certain death off his mind.

"Sentinel was able to escape from his captors by breaking himself down at the nanobot level. The size of atoms. It makes me feel proud to have my creation outwit-"

"Where is he, Doc?" Cobra interrupted, getting anxious.

"Oh, he's in Ukraine. Someplace where many humans dare to tread because of its past, Chernobyl."

"Why do they fear to go there?" he asked, not up to scratch on his history.

"The Chernobyl disaster was a catastrophic nuclear accident that occurred on 26 April 1986 at the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant, which was under the direct jurisdiction of the central authorities of the Soviet Union. An explosion and fire released large quantities of radioactive contamination into the atmosphere, which spread over much of Western USSR and Europe. An area extending 19 miles in all directions from the plant is known as the "zone of alienation." The area has largely reverted to forest. Even today, radiation levels are still high and Ukrainian officials estimate the area will not be safe for human life again for another 20,000 years."

"But safe enough for a robot to hide…"

"Exactly!"

"Wait a minute! What about me? I'm not a machine, I'm gonna get all cancered and stuff!" Cobra protested.

"You are unique, dear boy. You are an alien warrior crossed with a highly advanced reptilian. The qualities you possess make you immune to the radiation that Chernobyl puts out. You'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

"Your father was exposed to radioactive chemicals causing his mutation into what he is today. Radiation is in your blood, you have nothing to fear."

Maybe so, but he still had to fear being flown towards the planet by the mad robot scientist! The front view screen grew brighter and more orange as the fires began to engulf the front of the craft. The whole thing shook so much that Cobra began bouncing in his seat, and he was still firmly tied to his seat.

"Commencing final approach!" called Dr Sprocket over the noise of the flames, "_MWAHAHAHA!_"

* * *

_Meanwhile at the White House…_

The President looked out the window of his Oval Office. It may have taken nearly two decades but he had finally got his revenge against those who _almost killed _him. He now ruled the world with an iron fist, in his case that was quite literally true.

His left side was so burnt that he had to have cyber prosthetics fixed, not easy when the only one to attach the prosthetics was himself. Severing all the burnt, dead tissue (without anaesthetic) from his body and then adding the robotic parts. He was officially now a cyborg.

He could see his reflection, the yellow light of his robot eye reflecting in the window reminding of what he had been through, what he had suffered, because of those monsters.

But now they were under his control, he could make them do anything; he could order them to jump into a volcano if he wanted. But the thought of them serving him day in/day out was a far more profitable way.

He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Enter!"

The door creaked open and a head peaked in, a middle aged man with thinning hair and a creased face brought on by stress.

"M-Mr President?" he quivered.

"You may enter, Mr Dietl." Said the President.

Derek crept into the room, holding a load of files closely to his chest. The sweat on his brow glistening in the light.

"You have something to report?" the President frowned at him, his robotic fixed on the quivering Derek.

"Mr President, the Space Station for all comatose patients…"

"Yeeees?"

"Movement sensors have detected that one of the patients has awoken, sir. It-it's the monster Cobra."

He clenched his robotic fist hard, it creaked from the pressure. "Has he been reconditioned to obey my commands like the others?"

"That's the thing, sir. The latest Medi-Bot team dispatched to the station has gone offline. We-we think the monster d-destroyed them…"

Derek dropped to his knees; he could see the rage boiling in the Presidents face.

"I. Will. Not. Have. A. Rogue. Monster. Out. There. Foiling. MY. PLANS!" he slammed his fist on the desk, creating a deep impression in the work top. "Find him at once!"

"B-But, Sir, our scanners our still unable to track them! Just like the other monsters that escaped!"

"Then track the shuttle he has presumably stolen!"

"We can't track that either, Mr President. It's as if the shuttle doesn't exist anymore. We've lost the signal for that too!"

The President was about to strangle Mr Dietl with his bare hands but instead took a deep breath and waited a moment. "There is one way to find that reptilian renegade. His mother can locate her son's energy, something her people possessed, she can find him easily. It will be such delicious irony that he shall be slain by his own family!"

"She's currently in Norway, Sir. Overseeing the construction of the Nuclear Plant. I'll send her at once!" he said.

"Good, and whilst you're at it, get Zero and Maverick to see me."

Derek looked at him in horror, "Sir, I really don't think-"

The President rushed up to him till he was right in his face, "Let me remind you, Dietl. It was I who gave you back your memories, spared you from my mind-control energy and made you my secretary based on your own hatred of all monsters. If not for me you'd still be shovelling bull excrement in Spain. Believing yourself to be Dick Doofus. Do you want to go back to that?"

"N-no, Sir."

"Then get to it! Send Eclipse to hunt down her son and get Zero and Maverick here on the double!"

"Yessir! Rightawaysir!" said Derek and he ran out the room.

The President returned to the window, he sighed, "How is it this world's been under the rule of these snivelling monkeys?" he asked himself.

* * *

It wasn't long before the monsters landed in Chernobyl. Actually it was more of a collision between the front of the shuttle and the ground. Dr Sprocket climbed out intact but Cobra had to be peeled from his seat, he had been paralyzed with fear and had gripped it too hard. He was several shades paler and his hands were trembling.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" asked Sprocket.

Cobra didn't answer, he just glared at him.

"Right…well then, let's go find my remarkable creation then!" he said.

The pair walked right into the heart of the town, it really did feel like they were walking through a ghost town. It was eerily quiet, not even the sound of birds.

"Radiation levels are above safety parameters here." Said Dr Sprocket, checking his built in Geiger counter.

Cobra looked around, he could see nothing, everything was very still and very eerie. "So where's Sentinel?"

"He is still in hiding. He is still in his Nano-bot state. At the sub-atomic level. This isn't dust we are walking on…"

Cobra lifted his foot up and saw the 'dust' fall off his sole. He quickly brushed it off.

"He is remaining in this form so they can't find him."

"So how do we get him to 'come out'?" asked Cobra.

"Sentinel's a machine. A machine I invented. If I activate a signal only he and I know then he'll know I'm close by…"

Dr Sprocket raised his arm up to him and pressed a switch. A light started blinking and a tiny beeping noise started.

As if there was a sudden rush of wind, the dust around them started to rise up and swirl around like a miniature tornado.

The monsters stood back as the dust suddenly took a human shape and then started becoming more solid. Then the detail of metal components appeared, then the red lit eyes and the mouth. Seconds later, there stood the machine monster, Sentinel.

"Doctor? You walk again?" he asked.

"Ah, Sentinel, it is good to see face to face again!" said Dr Sprocket happily.

"How did you quire this body?"

"It's a long story,"

"Which we don't have time to tell!" Cobra interrupted, "Do you have info on what's been going on?"

"The only knowledge I was able to obtain was that the satellites are emitting a low level sonic energy that matches the brain waves of any organic host. The only way to stop the signal is to destroy the satellites." He said.

"And we just left space…" moaned Cobra.

"Not that we would have been able to do much good up there, dear boy. By my count there were 14 satellites up there, we destroy one and it would have made little difference." Said Sprocket.

"The satellites are also armed, for defence. You would have to deactivate them from the ground." Said Sentinel, "And no, I don't know where that is."

"So we got a sort of a plan but no idea where to go?" sighed the reptile.

"Not that we have any transport to get us around now," said the robo-doc.

"I made ready for any contingency, Doctor. Just before I escaped I took one of the old Guppy aircrafts and broke it down to the sub-atomic level with me. I have kept it in case we were in need of transport." Said Sentinel.

"You remarkable machine you! You stole an entire carrier jet by turning it to dust?"

Cobra frowned, "Seriously?"

I added it to my database and took it with me. I have kept it here in Chernobyl. Shall I restore it?"

"Yes! Yes, by all means! But make sure you restore it in an open area and that the jet cannot be tracked by any scanners." Sprocket told him.

Sentinel nodded and focused on the patch of ground before him. Like before, the dust suddenly rose up in a giant cloud and began drifting towards a large open area.

"How long is this going to take?" asked Cobra.

"There's a lot more mass to accumulate. And he has to make sure that it is reconstructed properly, I'd say about five minutes?"

"Too bad you will be dead in less than four!" came a voice from behind them.

The turned around and there was Eclipse, her eyes wide and blank, a look of wickedness on her face. Her hand gripping her Solar Blade tightly.

"Mom?" said Cobra, horrified.

"Son, you have been very bad. You have not given yourself to your new World Leader. You must come and be part of the new world." She said.

"He's not going anywhere with you till you break free from the aliens control!" Dr Sprocket told her.

"The tin-can lives? Well, I shall soon rectify that."

She lunged at him but Cobra tackled her back, "Go! Stay with Sentinel! I'll hold her off as best I can!" he said.

Dr Sprocket ran over to Sentinel as he continued rebuilding the jet.

"You're really going to fight me, Jacobra? You've really turned out to be a huge disappointment." Said Eclipse.

"That's-that's just that alien tech talking in your head! I don't believe a word of it!" Cobra shouted.

"I will show you how much of a disgrace you are to me," she said, talking hold of both blades, "One way or the other!"

Cobra took out his claws, "Bring it, Mom."

* * *

.-. - -.-. -.- ... - .- .-. / .. ... / .-. . .- .-.. .-.. -.- / ... - .- .-. - .. -. -. / - - / .-. .. ... ... / - . / - ..-. ..-. ! / -... .-. .. -. -. / - ..- - / -. - .- / ... / .- .-.. .-. . .- -.. -.- !


	4. Family Quarrel

**Introducing the characters by gaq and Claws McDonald.**

* * *

**FOUR: Family Quarrel **

Eclipse charged at Cobra, then she jumped onto a wall and began bouncing off the buildings. Cobra knew what this was, she was trying to throw him off, make him lose focus. But he wasn't going to fall for it. He was going to…

_WHACK!_

He found himself face down in the dirt. Eclipse had taken him from the side and ploughed him into the ground. He quickly recovered, narrowly missing one of her blades that slammed into where he had just been lying.

"You need to be punished, son. You must learn to love the master!" she said.

"Shut! Up!" he yelled.

Using his anger he managed to jump kick her. She back flipped till she was ten feet away and then engaged again, swinging her swords at him like a whirlwind of steel. He used his claws to block them and fend them off, but her metal was tougher than his bone and soon he had to retract the claws.

He fired a spike at her but she dodged it with ease.

"Very sloppy." She said.

"In fairness it was dad that taught me that." He said.

Eclipse suddenly dashed and then punched him in the stomach. He collapsed to his knees, winded. He could feel one of the Solar Blades on his shoulder.

"You have made your choice, and that is to be executed for treason!" she said.

_SNIKT!_

Cobra quickly thrust one of his spikes into her shoulder, it killed him to do this to his own mother but she was going to kill him if he hadn't. She stepped back and pulled the spike out, its tip was covered in blood.

"So you did learn a thing or two." She said.

"You'll learn I'm full of surprises!" he said, and the two continued their duel.

Meanwhile Dr Sprocket was next to Sentinel, watching the nanobots rebuild the jet, "Be sure to disable the tracker, we can't have anyone know where we are or where we're heading," he said.

"Yes, Doctor." The machine replied.

Dr Sprocket looked back to see Cobra smack into a brick wall, then dodge Eclipse' fist as she hit the wall, making it crumble.

"He can't keep this up much longer! Eclipse is far more experienced than him, she'll wipe the floor with him any second!" he fretted.

"Reconstruction is complete." Said Sentinel.

The dark green jet looked like new, its engines ready to be started and the doors open.

"Excellent! I'll get the old crate started up! You help Cobra but remember, don't harm Eclipse, they're still our friends!" he told him.

"Yes, Doctor, minimum necessary force."

Dr Sprocket ran inside the plane whilst Sentinel turned his attention to the fight going on.

Cobra was on the floor again, he had received a cut to the arm and was exhausted. His mom stood over him, hands gripped tightly on her Solar Blade, ready to deliver the final blow.

"Any last words?"

"I'm not going to beg for my life! You taught me that!" he said to her.

Eclipse raised her sword, ready to bring it down.

_ZAAAAAAAAAP!_

A large yellow beam struck the alien princess and she was sent hurtling to the other side of Chernobyl.

Cobra blinked for a moment then looked to see Sentinel standing a few feet away, an energy cannon on his right arm, smoking.

"Wha…wha…"

"It is okay, it was a stun gun, she will recover."

"THAT'S a stun gun?" he exclaimed.

"Minimum necessary force." Said Sentinel, helping him up, "I thought it best seeing as she was your mother."

"Yeah, well, thanks." He said, rubbing his arm.

"You are injured." The robot noticed.

"It's nothing, just a scratch."

"Ah, a play on Monty Python!"

"Hah?"

"Coral insisted that I watch films to understand human behaviour better. Said it would advance my programming."

"Let's…let's just get on the ruddy plane before my mom comes back to kill us all!" he said.

The two boarded the plane as Dr Sprocket started up the engines and engaged the cloaking device, making them invisible to all sensors on the planet. The jet rose up into the sky and flew off at great speed.

Cobra and Sentinel joined the mad robot scientist in the cockpit, "So where to now?"

"We find the next member of our team, Polly."

"You know where she is?"

"My scanners were vague but I narrowed it down to an isolated part of Japan."

"I believe my scanners may be able to assist you, Doctor." Said Sentinel.

"Very good, dear boy. Come join me." Said Sprocket.

Cobra left the two to their scanners and sat alone in the cargo hold. The sooner they found someone more _organic_ the better.

* * *

Back in Washington, the President had just been told by a messenger that Eclipse had been beaten and the fugitives had escaped. Derek needed to come in with a dustpan to scoop up what was left of the messenger afterwards.

"Dietl, any sign of them?" he asked.

"Er, no sir, like with the shuttle they have found a way of eluding all our scanners. But Eclipse did report that Cobra was not alone, Dr Sprocket and Sentinel were with him, I'm sure the messenger told you that before you…"

"Directly after he told me." He said, "So, now there are three monsters that aren't susceptible to my mind-control, and that tin-can Dr Sprocket has survived and gained a new body? This displeases me, Dietl."

"Wait, Sir! Mythos Zero and Mr Maverick have arrived per your orders!" said Derek.

"Then send them in and don't come back till you have some good news to report!" he said.

Derek quickly left and a moment later two new figures arrived, one was an android with a black material for skin with light blue lines, almost like veins. He had a mixture of red and blue armour and long white hair.

The second was a guy that stood about 5' 7", aged about 21. He had scruffy brown air and green eyes. He looked rough as if he had only just woken up.

"Ah, gentlemen, be seated," said the President.

"I'd rather stand." Said Mythos, his voice cold and emotionless. His expression didn't change either.

"Why have you brought us here?" asked Maverick.

"Because, Alexander, I believe there may be to cure your 'condition'." He said.

Alexander's green eyes seemed to brighten for a moment. He was now wide awake as he stood right on the edge of the President's desk.

"Really? They've found a cure?"

"I have all the scientists in the world at my disposal; they are well on their way to finding one. This is why I kept you free from my mind-control, you were so eager to be free of this curse that you would do anything to get it. Now is the time."

"What do I have to do? I'll do anything you ask!"

"What about you, Mythos? Are you in?"

Mythos just looked at him, a hint of mistrust in his eyes, "What do you have in mind?"

"Simple, I will cure Alex and send you back to your home reality if you will have a few things 'taken care of'. And by things I mean monsters."

"Monsters? Surely you have all of them under your thumb now?" asked Alex.

"All but three. We are unable to track them but I'm sure if you want what you want so badly then it will be no problem for you?"

"It will be done." Said Mythos, he turned and left the room.

"You want us to kill monsters?" asked Alex.

"You will be doing this country a great service, Alexander. And I'm sure you'll do anything to have a normal life again?"

With that Alex ran after Mythos to join him in the hunt for the monsters. The President slumped back in his chair, relief flowing through him.

"Ah, that alien reject may have failed to kill you monsters. But trust me; your time is almost up. I _will_ have your heads up on my walls!"

* * *

.- - .-. -.- .. -. -. / - -. / ... - - . - ... .. -. -. / .-. . .- .-.. .-.. -.- / .. - .-. - .-. - .- -. - .-.-.- / -.. - -. .-. - / - . .-.. .-.. / .- -. -.- - -. . .-.-.-


	5. Androids and Monsters

**FIVE: Androids and Monsters**

Several hours of mind-numbing boredom had gone by and Cobra had spent the entire time in the cargo hold alone. At times he was anxious at the thought of the military or their fellow monsters finding them in their plane and shooting them down.

But nothing had happened; Sentinel's cloaking device was working a treat.

It was early the next morning when the jet finally touched down. The front lowered down and a weary Cobra stepped out, covering his mouth as he let out a sleepy yawn. He looked around and all he could see was mountains and vast nothingness.

"Doc, where are we?" he asked as the robots joined him.

"The scanners narrowed down the location of Polly to this isolated area of Japan." Said Dr Sprocket.

"Well I don't see her!" said Cobra.

"Like myself she is also capable of disguising herself into anything giving her molecular-"

"I'm well aware of what she can do, thank you." He grunted. "But that doesn't help us find her!"

Dr Sprocket checked a tiny monitor in his arm which displayed a sonar scan.

"I detect mutant bicarbonates over in that direction!" he said. "Sentinel, mind giving us a ride?"

"Not at all, Doctor." Said Sentinel.

"Whoa! Wait, I just got my feet on solid ground I don't feel like-_nyaaaaaaa!_"

Sentinel picked up his fellow monsters and took off using the jets built into his back.

They landed a few minutes later next to a run down and abandoned building next to a river. It was in ruins, a wall had collapsed with brick and timber lying all around.

"She's close," said Dr Sprocket.

They entered the building, their feet crunching on the rotten wood. They couldn't see their friend but they had the feeling they were being watched.

"Polly, come out! It's okay, we're not under mind-control like everyone else!" called Sprocket.

All of a sudden they jumped as Cobra yelped. A pair of hands had emerged from the wall behind him and grabbed him. He leaped away from the wall, claws drawn.

Then the arms retreated and the entire wall started morphing and moving as if it was melting. It shrunk down and turned into the shape of a woman. Then the stone texture changed and before them was an eighteen year old girl with short blonde hair, wearing a green t-shirt and baggy pants.

"Ha ha! The look on your face!" she laughed.

"Yes," grunted Cobra, "Very funny, Polly."

"Ah, it is good to see you again, my dear. Seems like only yesterday you were in a petri dish." Said Dr Sprocket.

"Doctor, you can walk again? Hallelujah! It's a miracle!" Polly called to the skies.

"I see that weeks of isolation have not dampened your spirit, Polly." Said Sentinel.

"Wow, Sentinel, you're alive too! This day just gets better and better! I've been acting as a wall for ages, I was starting to get a little stiff!" she said.

"Tragic, I'm sure. Now can we please get back to the jet before we get found and blown up?" asked Cobra.

"Hold on, dear boy." Said Dr Sprocket, "Polly, were you able to get any intel on the current situation?"

"Yes, this building is falling down." She said in a serious voice.

"You are aware you're talking to the daughter of B.O.B?" asked Cobra.

"Not until now." Said Dr Sprocket, "But seeing as we're now all together we need to formulate a plan to win Earth back from the Presidents control."

"Polly, do you know the identity of this World Ruler?" asked Sentinel.

"Nuh-Uh." She said.

"Well that makes four of us," sighed Cobra, "I bet even those under his influence don't know what he looks like."

"What about the locals here, Polly? What are the Japanese doing?" asked Dr Sprocket.

"Whilst I was on the run I saw them digging big holes in the ground around Tokyo," she said.

"Big holes?"

"Yeah, and they were dropping big fireworks into them."

"Doctor, I do believe she is referring to rocket silos containing nuclear missiles!" said Sentinel.

"They're turning Japan into one big missile firing zone! That's insane!" said Dr Sprocket.

"Sounds like something you'd do, Doc." Said Cobra.

Dr Sprocket ignored him, "The President surely can't be making weapons to fire on other countries, he controls the entire planet!"

"He could be arming the whole planet so as to wage war with the universe?" suggested Sentinel.

"Fire nuclear missiles into space? Now that is plain wacka-doodle!" said Polly.

"Right, we need to find this President and take him down before he turns the planet into one big weapon of destruction!" said Dr Sprocket.

"And how do you suggest we get to him? His place of residence is guarded by Ginormica and co!" Cobra reminded him.

"I've got an app for that!" the robo-doc said.

They all just looked at him.

He sighed, "Just follow me. I have an idea."

They stepped outside of the building and were greeted by two figures standing by the river. Mythos and Alex. Cobra raised his arms, stopping his friends from getting any closer.

"Watch out; no doubt they're under mind-control. Just like mom was. Whoever they are, they'll be hostile!"

"Actually we are free from his control, just like you." Called Alex, "We're not hostile!"

"Oh goodie!" said Polly, sneaking past Cobra, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Polly. Are you from around here?"

_SHINK!_

Mythos sliced her head off and it landed in the water.

"We are however not going to take you alive." He said.

"Thought as much." Groaned Cobra.

Polly's headless body began wandering around, her arms waving everywhere. Very much a headless chicken.

"Now, will you kneel down and die or will you have to be cut down where you stand?" asked Mythos.

"Doctor, stand back. Cobra and I will handle this!" said Sentinel.

"Which one do you want to take?" asked Cobra.

"I'd like to take on the android, a machine versus machine fight would be more suitable."

"What you sayin? I can't take on a tin-can?"

"My best answer would be simply: No."

And with that Sentinel shot at Mythos, the two robots engaged each other with swords flying and laser fire going everywhere. Hitting the water and striking the building Dr Sprocket was hiding in.

Cobra just walked up to Alex, looking at the grubby state of him. Alex had his fists raised as if in a boxing ring.

"Come on then, bring it on!" he said.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Cobra said to himself.

"I warn you! I'll do whatever it takes to-"

Cobra punched him squarely in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Finished?" asked the reptile.

"You're…just making things worse for yourself!" coughed Alex.

Cobra kicked him in the stomach, "Yeah, I'm hurting all over. Oh wait that's you!"

"It's early morning, the moons still in the sky. This gives me about six minutes!"

"Six minutes to do what exactly?"

Alex looked at him, his eyes burning yellow and teeth razor sharp, "Six minutes to rip you limb from limb!"

He then began to change right in front of him, Cobra stood back as the boy transformed into a werewolf. His claws long and sharp and slobber hanging from his snarling jaws.

"Oh, I think I'm a little bit screwed here." He said.

The werewolf lunged at him but he managed to dodge and stick a spike in the wolfs gut. The beast simply pulled it out and tossed it away, the wound healing instantly.

"Yep, definitely screwed!"

Meanwhile Polly's headless body had been wandering around aimlessly whilst the monsters fought. Then the arms grabbed the neck and pulled out a brand new head, being made of B.O.B meant she could regenerate any severed limbs.

"Okay," she staggered, "Definitely not adding you on Facebook!"

Mythos and Sentinels tussle crashed near her, making her fly back into the building where Dr Sprocket was hiding. She hit the wall with a splat, then reformed and landed next to the robot scientist.

"You okay, my dear?" he asked.

"A little off the top but okay, yourself?" she said.

"Well at the moment Sentinel and the android seem to be even-stevens so far…"

"And Cobra?"

"…currently been thrown around like a rag-doll by a werewolf. The moon will be gone soon but likely Cobra will be dead before then!"

Dr Sprocket looked at Polly and saw she had her face screwed up.

"What are doing?"

"My head landed in the river. If I can just…"

Suddenly the water rose up like there was a great increase of pressure under the surface. The water changed into a giant pink hand and shot towards the monsters like a fist.

"You manipulate water, my dear?"

"Nah, just spread out the cells in my body. The water was just so I could hide what I was doing! It takes a while to turn a head into a giant fist!" she said.

"I can imagine,"

The giant pink fist hit Mythos first and then ploughed into the werewolf, making him drop Cobra. The fist stopped and the force sent the two monsters flying into the distance.

"What the heck just happened?" said a dazed Cobra.

"Polly just saved our bacon!" said Dr Sprocket as he and Polly emerged from the building. "We've got to get out of here before they come back for round two!"

"_A werewolf_," Cobra muttered to himself, "_Trounced by a flipping werewolf!_"

The fist merged with Polly again and the team of four made their way quickly back to the jet.

"So Doctor, what is this plan you were going to tell us?" asked Sentinel.

"It's true, the President will be hiding in the White House and have an army of giantess' guarding him." Said Sprocket.

"Yeah, and you think we can just walk up to his front door without getting squished?" exclaimed Cobra.

"It has been compulsory that a team of monsters always had the essential members: the smart one (moi), the serious one (Cobra), the muscle (Sentinel), the loveable funny one (Polly) and lastly: the giant. We need a giantess on our team to give us a chance to defeat the World Leader!"

"Well that's all very good and all but maybe you hadn't noticed that Susannah, Holly and everyone else in the fifty foot range are now under his control?" Cobra told him.

"Not everyone. I know where we can find someone that fits the bill perfectly."

"Really? Who?" asked Polly.

"Come, I'll show you. We haven't much time!" he said and the four monsters boarded the plane.

* * *

**.-. . -.. / -.. .- .- .-. ..-. / .. ... / -... .- -.-. -.- -..- / -... .- -... -.- .-.-.- / - ... / -.- . .- ... .-.-.-**


	6. The Hidden Island

**BACK AFTER A 3 MONTH HIATUS. ITS CHAPTE-_EEEEEEEEEEER SIX!_**

* * *

**SIX: The Hidden Island**

Sentinel took the controls and piloted the jet into the clouds, using his enhanced vision to see through the mist. This way there was minimal chance of enemy aircraft seeing them.

Dr Sprocket sat in the cargo hold with Polly and Cobra. The robo doc tended to the reptiles wounds that he had sustained from the werewolf. Dabbing a wet cloth against his bruised ribs.

Cobra hissed, "I told you I'm fine! I heal quickly!"

"Nevertheless this way will prevent it from getting infected so stop being a big girl's blouse." Sprocket told him.

Polly sniggered.

"If the President has everyone under mind-control then why were those two who weren't still working for him?" asked Cobra, trying to move on to more important matters.

"The most likely hypothesis is that they are working for him because he has something they want." Said Dr Sprocket thoughtfully.

"Sounds like blackmail to me." Said the reptile.

"Well we can't worry about that now, we have our fifth member to find!" said the robo-doc.

"So there's a big lady out there that can help us?" asked Polly excitedly.

"Indeed, in fact there could be dozens that would be happy to help us but there's only one that has what it takes to help us in a situation like this." said Sprocket.

"Hundreds? Where is this place? WHEREWHEREWHERE?" asked the blonde, unable to stand the suspense

"It is place that cannot be found on any chart or GPS. It is a land that is unspoilt by human advancement. A peaceful place where the locals have lived for years, undisturbed and just going about their everyday lives. An island populated by only giantesses. An island known as…"

"Oh, you're talking about Monster Island!" Cobra interrupted.

"How the fraction do _you_ know about that place?" asked Dr Sprocket.

"Dad told me."

"Of course he did. _Typical brainlessness, Fang._" The robo doc muttered.

Cobra looked at a bewildered Polly, "A top-secret island that only a few know about. We 'younger' generations aren't supposed to know."

"No. You're not. If more people found out then the world governments would know of its existence and try to claim ownership. The inhabitants on that island are people, people with families. They are not tourist attractions!"

"Secrets safe with us, doc." Said Cobra, "You can trust us. Besides, Mom always threatened to cut my tongue off if I ever told anyone."

"Trust is a necessary asset to a team." Said Polly in one of her rare making-sense quotes.

"Indeed it is. Anyway, on the island is a giantess more powerful than any other, more powerful than our former teammates combined. Her name is Sharon Murphy."

Sentinel poked his head out of the cockpit, "Doctor, ETA 5 minutes."

"Good, we're nearly there."

* * *

Mythos and Alex scrambled out of the mountain of rocks. They had crashed into a cliff face which caused a landslide that had buried them. Mythos threw Alex up to the surface, he was dirty, bruised and his clothes were torn.

The android then punched several boulders away in order to free himself. He climbed out and stood over a spluttering Alex.

"You should have looked at the moon the moment we arrived here." Mythos told him.

"Couldn't risk it," he coughed, "The wolf is primitive, I couldn't risk it running free…had to find the monsters before…"

Mythos kicked him off the rocks and he rolled down to the ground, "Pitiful." Said the android.

He looked at his arm and holographic symbols appeared, showing maps and a scanning system. He checked it thoroughly, tapping at the keypad, till he received the results, "They're not here."

"What do you mean?" asked Alex, brushing the dirt off his tattered clothes, "You said your scanners could find anything and anywhere?"

"I did. And normally it can penetrate any cloaking device, but it appears there's something on this planet even I can't detect…they've simply disappeared off the map."

"What now? The President will kill us if we return empty handed!" said a panicking Alex.

"Return? Who said we were going to return? This is a hunt, they will have to show up eventually and when they do I will see to it that they are dismembered…slowly."

"You're a very angry robot, you know that right?" said Alex.

"I've been separated from my dimension for far too long and if it means this world has to burn for me to return then so be it."

"I'm all for doing whatever it takes to get what I want," said Alex, looking at his bloodied hands, "but world burning feels a little excessive,"

Mythos grabbed Alex by his arm, "We do not return till we find them, till then…we wait!"

And the android took off into the sky, carrying the teen werewolf with him.

* * *

_Monster Island_

_The Outskirts of MonstroCity…_

The jet was ticking itself cool as the monsters stepped outside into a lush forest, trees as tall as houses surrounded the clearing they had landed in. The only sound was the wind blowing through the trees.

Dr Sprocket, using his inbuilt satnav, worked out whereabouts their location was.

"This way, chaps, MonstroCity is this way." He said.

The others proceeded to follow him through the dense overgrowth. Sentinel using a blade from his arm to cut through the low hanging branches.

"Hey, Doc? Won't us coming here give away the islands location to the world?" asked Polly.

"Ah, maybe if the cloaking device was comprised of just Earth technology. But this one has bits of Earth, Future-Earth, Parallel-Earths and Outer Space technology all sewn together to create a cloaking device that makes the island undetectable to all except those who already know where it is." Sprocket explained.

"So this cloak also prevents the Presidents mind-control from affecting them? Very ingenious, doctor." Said Sentinel.

"Yes, they probably don't even know what's happening to the world outside." Said Sprocket.

A few minutes later they stopped by a large bush. Dr Sprocket drew the leaves back and in the distance, houses could be seen.

"This is the place. We are on the outskirts of the town."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go and introduce ourselves." Said Cobra.

"Wait! We are strangers to these people. Outsiders. We can't just walk up to one of them and say 'Hi'. They might think we're invaders or something." Said Dr Sprocket, "We need to find Miss Murphy without being seen by anyone else…"

The tree branches overhead suddenly shifted, letting the midday sun shine down on them. The monsters looked up and bearing down on them were two giant heads, one was a boy and the other was a girl, they were children, 30 foot tall children.

The monsters stepped back with caution as the children glared at them with interest.

"Oh look, Eva, creepy looking bugs!" said the boy.

"Hey, who you calling creepy?" Cobra scowled.

"I think he was calling 'us' creepy?" said Polly.

"They talk too!" said the boy.

"Ew! Keep them away from me!" squeaked Eva.

"Aw, what's the matter, Eva? You scared?" teased the boy.

"Stop it, Billy, it's not funny!" said Eva crossly.

But Billy didn't listen; he wanted to freak his sister out by getting one of the bugs and scaring her with it.

He began reaching for the monsters. The four of them were now alarmed at this development.

"Great," grunted Cobra, drawing his claws, "We come all this way and now we're about to get squashed by a couple of kids!"


	7. The Garden Lady

**SEVEN: The Garden Lady**

Billy reached for the monsters, they kept their distance till they backed into a tree, they were now trapped.

"You so much as touch us and you'll lose your hand!" snarled Cobra.

"Easy, my boy, they're children, they don't know any better!" Sprocket told him.

"He's gonna know a lot worse if he don't back off!" Cobra growled back.

"It talks! Cool!" said Billy, "I'm gonna keep them in my room!"

"Eugh! That's gross! Just leave them alone!" protested Eva.

But Billy wouldn't listen; he reached in further till he was in grabbing distance of the monsters…

_JAB!_

"Ooooow!"

Cobra jabbed him in the palm with his claws, making him retract his arm.

"COBRA!" yelped Sprocket.

"What? He was asking for it!" he said.

"I believe we are in…what is known in human terms as…hot water now." Said Sentinel.

"Why you so that?" asked Polly.

"IT STUNG ME! THE BUG STUNG ME!" yelled Billy.

"I told you to leave it alone!" Eva told him.

Cobra drew back his claws and looked at the others, "Relax, he knows better now than to…"

A giant fist came down, narrowly missing him. The monsters scattered as Billy tried to pound them into the ground.

"Stupid bug! I'll squish you!" he said.

He just missed stomping on Sentinel who then aimed his cannon at the boy.

"No Sentinel! We cannot harm them! They're children!" Dr Sprocket ordered him.

Sentinel stood down and then got stomped on by Billy's foot.

"Billy, please just stop it already!" Eva told him.

But it seemed neither Billy nor Cobra would listen to reason as they continued to attack each other. Billy grabbed a fallen log and smacked Polly into a tree, making her splat in several directions. Cobra leapt from cover and stabbed his claws into the log. Then with a quick swipe he sliced the rotten wood in half.

Billy dropped what was left of his log bat and then grabbed Cobra with both hands. He held the reptilian in a strong grip, squeezing tighter and tighter.

"I'm gonna crush you bug till you explode!" said the boy.

Cobra could feel the last of his breath being crushed out of his lungs. He almost lost consciousness when…

"BILLY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" a woman's voice called from behind the boy.

Billy quickly dropped Cobra and he landed in the long grass. He felt like a crumpled soda can.

"I…I wasn't doing anything!" said Billy, acting all innocent.

"He was trying to squish bugs, mommy!" said Eva.

Their mother walked up to them and looked at where Billy had been, she gasped as she saw a gasping Cobra, a splattered Polly, a flattened Sentinel and a robot doctor who had just fallen out of a tree from where he had been hiding.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" she said to the monsters, "Kids, go stand over there! Right now!"

"But, mom…" protested Billy.

"I'll be talking to you in a minute, Billy." She said crossly.

Eva led a sulking Billy away towards a fence that was a few yards away. The mother got down on her knees and leaned over the group of monsters and gave them a sheepish smile.

"Again I am so sorry about that! They haven't seen strangers from the mainland before!" said the mom.

"It's okay, my dear. Nothing broken." Said Dr Sprocket.

"Speak for yourself." Muttered Cobra as he struggled to get his breath back.

Polly pulled herself together as Cobra reformed from the giant footprint he had been stamped in.

"We should apologise for not making ourselves known when we arrived…" said Sprocket.

"_Your idea._" Said Cobra.

"…my name is Dr Sprocket PhD and this is Sentinel, Polly and Cobra."

"Pleasure to meet you all. My name is Francine and I believe you've met my 'little angels'?"

"Little…"

Polly elbowed Cobra in the aching ribs before he could finish.

"What brings you to MonstroCity?" asked Francine. "Visits are rare for us. Normally we just the occasional supplies."

"We're actually looking for someone." Said Dr Sprocket, "Sharon Murphy, same height as you, blue eyes, white hair…"

"Oh, you mean the Garden Lady?" said Eva, having overheard the conversation.

"Garden Lady?" frowned Polly.

"There's a woman who lives just outside the town, near the mountain. She has the biggest and bestest garden ever!" said Eva.

"We see her every day after school!" added Billy, "She's always working on something new and even helps us when we have problems with our own garden!"

"Last year she helped save my favourite tree when I thought it was dying!" smiled Eva.

"Sounds like a good place to start," said Sentinel.

"I'll be delighted to take you there," smiled Francine, then she turned to her children, "Kids, inside and finish your homework like you were _supposed_ to be doing."

"Aw, but _moooooom!_"

"Now! And don't think I haven't forgotten about you, Billy." She said.

The kids went back inside.

Francine stood up and waved them to follow, "This way, I can show the town on the way." She said.

The monsters followed, walking briskly in order to keep up with the giantess.

They passed bungalows that were appropriate to the owners' size. They were lined up like actual neighbourhoods. They were all made from strong wood and concrete with thatched roofs.

"Quite the community you have here," said Dr Sprocket, "I'm impressed."

"All built by hand when we got here, several of us were architects so we were able to get things done professionally. First we got one home built, then two, until…we got ourselves a thriving society. Homes, school, town hall, even a restaurant and cinema."

There was activity buzzing everywhere, fifty foot women walking around chatting, their children playing on the paths and in the gardens, and normal sized men and women dotted around also.

"Our families and loved ones came with us when we were moved here." Explained Francine, "My parents live next to me in a normal sized cottage, they introduced me to my husband."

"I still find it extraordinary that this once desolate island could be turned into a perfect community. You've come a long way." Said Dr Sprocket.

"I still remember that day in Ibiza when my life changed. First I was scared but then Susan Murphy showed me that even though I was now 50 feet tall I could still live a happy life. And she was right. I have my home; I have my family, my children." Francine blissfully sighed.

"Hey doc?" Cobra nudged Dr Sprocket, "I thought I heard Dr Cockroach say once that giant women could only have daughters? What's with the boys?"

"That was concerning Susan and Sarah. The circumstances are different here; they were enlarged by a different means using an artificial substitute of an alien element. The women here didn't have their reproductive anatomy altered, they can still have boys."

"There were a lot of long words in there, Doc. I'm just gonna nod at whatever you just said."

As they walked through the town there was gossip about the four strange visitors, some were sneaking a glance as they walked past.

"So what can you tell us about the Garden Lady…I mean Miss Murphy?" Dr Sprocket asked Francine.

"Not much really. She keeps to herself most of them time. Always up in her home, never coming down to see anyone. Only the kids go up to see her work on her garden, that's why they call her the Garden Lady, it's all she does."

Dr Sprocket remembered all too well what she used to be like. He could still remember the 3000 foot clone fighting Christina Woods in the desert, nearly killing Susan and almost splitting the Earth apart. It was a good thing he had given Susan a power boost allowing her to subdue her and free her from her creators control. Maybe that was why she still lived in reclusion…she too remembered all too well.

"We're here. Just up the path and you'll reach her house." Said Francine.

"Thank you, my dear. It was a pleasure to meet you." Said Dr Sprocket kindly.

"You're very welcome. Maybe you can drop by again sometime? We always like to hear what's going on back on the mainland,"

Francine waved goodbye and left.

"Alright, chaps and chapet, let's go meet our fifth member."

"You really think she's going to want to help us?" asked Cobra.

"I like to think so. She is Susan's clone after all, if she has even an ounce of her goodness in her she'll want to help us."

The monsters walked up the path till they reached a twenty foot high board fence. The gaps were large enough for them to crawl through and they entered a lush and staggeringly beautiful garden.

There were dozens of tall trees all trimmed to a perfect shape. Flower beds filled with exotic and colourful flowers. Wood and stone statues were dotted about the vast garden of wonder.

"I'm not much of a gardeny person but…wow!" said Cobra.

"It's like Eden!" Polly gasped.

"This takes me back to when I saw the film 'The Secret Garden'!" Dr Sprocket added, "That film brought oil to my eye!"

"Doctor, I believe the one we are looking for has been sighted." Sentinel interrupted.

The machine pointed over to where a large row of rose bushes was, on the other side they could see a figure tending to another bed of flowers.

Dr Sprocket addressed everyone, "And there she is. Sharon Murphy."

Sharon looked almost exactly like Susan except she now had long dreadlocks that cascaded down her back. She wore a tatty, green poncho and frayed shorts.

Polly bounced over to her and happily called out, "HELLO THERE!"

"What the —", Sharon was taken by surprise and fell on her back.

"You've really got to work on your greetings." Cobra told her.

Sharon sat up again and looked at the group of monsters before her, "Er…hi?"

"How do you do, Miss Murphy," said Dr Sprocket in his most gentlemanly manner, "I am Dr Sprocket PhD and this is Cobra, Polly and Sentinel."

"Erm…hi?" she repeated herself, "I don't…what…huh?"

"Oh, stupid of me, allow me to explain. We are monsters from the mainland. We are part of teams that help save the world from disasters. Alien or otherwise."

Sharon's eyebrows rose when she heard 'monsters', "Oh, right, I thought I was losing it there for a moment."

"I have to say this is a beautiful garden that you have here!" said Polly. "The statues are awesome!"

"Oh, thank you. Made them by hand. Quite literally sometimes." Said Sharon, "So what are you doing here, usually it's just Susan who comes here to see me?"

"A matter of National Security. The planet is in danger and we need your help." Said Sprocket.

Sharon looked at them for a moment then closed her eyes, "Come inside." She said.

She stood up and walked over to her home which was a large shack with a front porch. The monsters followed her inside as she hung up her poncho, revealing an equally as tatty shirt.

The shack was a large single room with two smaller rooms joined to it. The main room had a kitchen in one corner and curtains cornering off the bed at the other end. The two smaller rooms housed the closet and bathroom. Chairs were dotted about the place and on the walls were smaller wood carvings; most of them were of animals.

The monsters climbed onto the kitchen top and sat down as Sharon sat on one of the chairs.

"Listen, I know you think that because I'm Susan's clone I would jump at the chance to help you but…I'm not. I'm exactly that, a clone, a mirrored version, I'm sure you know the things I did?" she sighed.

"Indeed I do. I was there at the end. But that was the past; you broke free from the mind control you were under." Sprocket told her.

"I came to this island so I could isolate myself from the rest of the world cos they could never forgive what I did and if I stayed I'd be smirching the reputation of Susan and the others. Harbouring a criminal. This way everyone wins."

"Except you. You're still punishing yourself by shutting everyone out."

"I don't deserve happiness. No one needs me anyway."

"Bulls-" Cobra's sudden stand reminded him of his aching ribs, "Do you even hear yourself? You say no one needs you but we've heard from the children of this place that you've been helping them with their own plants!"

"They…I was…"

"And you let them watch you as you tend to the world you have created out there," added Polly.

"I'm sorry, but that's my life out there now. I go out there to make me forget what I was…."

"When you were Satanica."

"DON'T…" she shot to her feet at the mention of that word, "Don't say that name! I still have nightmares, every time I close my eyes I'm back in that damned tank, and _he's _there, saying something, laughing like a maniac. Sometimes it gets so bad I'm afraid to go to sleep at night."

Sharon slumped back down and buried her face in her hands as she began to sob. The monsters were silent; they didn't know Sharon had been suffering this badly.

Polly jumped onto the floor and used her abilities to stretch her form so that she could be fifty feet tall. The others stood back in surprise.

"Since when can you do that?" asked Cobra.

"Like always," she said, "Rarely do though, it takes a lot out of me. But right now someone needs a shoulder."

She sat next to Sharon and put her hand on her shoulder. The crying giantess gradually pulled herself together, wiping the tears from her eyes. She sniffed back any more that tried to escape, was a little surprised at seeing a giant Polly smiling at her and then turned back to the other monsters.

"Sorry. But back to the main subject, why do you need MY help?" she asked.

"An alien has taken over the planet using mind-controlling satellites and has declared himself President of Earth." Explained Dr Sprocket.

"Well why don't you ask Susan or Sarah? Surely they're a better option than me?"

"We…we four are the only ones immune. Us and the inhabitants of this island. Susan and the others are all under the Presidents control." Cobra said sadly, remembering the look on his mother's face when she tried to kill him.

"Susan's…being controlled?" said Sharon with alarm in her voice.

"Everyone is and if we don't do something they could all end up as his slaves forever." Said Sentinel.

Sharon stood up as Polly returned to her normal form, now suffering a massive drain.

The giantess walked over to the only table in the room; on it were several photo frames. She picked one up and looked at it, the photo was that of Susan with her husband and children and on the bottom was a message she wrote saying: _Your Family._

"Susan's children…them too?" she asked.

"Indeed," said Sprocket, "Susan, Sarah and all their daughters are now the President's personal body guards, surrounding Washington."

Sharon looked at the photo again. Those poor kids.

"Susan was the only one who ever showed me kindness. She always called me a sister. I could never call myself hers, nor could I ever repay what she had done for me. But I'll be damned if some alien is going to treat her and her family like this." she put the photo back on the table, "Alright…I'm in!"

"Booya!" said Cobra as he and a disorientated Polly high-fived.

"Excellent, my dear!" smiled Dr Sprocket, "Then let's get going! We should start planning our next move."

"Wait a minute," said Sharon, "Let me get changed first. This really isn't appropriate,"

She walked into the closet and closed the door.

"_Can you bring me up to speed on what you've got so far?_" she called from inside.

"Very little really," Sprocket called back, "We do know that this 'alien master' has got Japan creating missile silos for nuclear missiles. We think he is intending to wage war with the galaxy,"

"Our next move, Doctor, would be best to find out more information on the enemies plans." Suggested Sentinel.

"Good idea. We need intel…" the robo-doc pondered for a moment, scratching his metal head.

"What if those two goons who jumped us come looking for us again?" asked Cobra.

"If they find us again then we outnumber them five to two. I'm sure you'll be able to do better next time against that Werewolf chap." Said Sprocket.

"Yeah, like you were really pulling your weight when you were hiding in that building." Cobra retorted.

Dr Sprocket ignored him, "Nearly ready in there, my dear?" he called.

"Just about, hold on…"

The closet door opened and Sharon stepped out. The monsters, particularly Dr Sprocket, were amazed. Sharon was wearing a black uniform identical to the one Susan wore when she was fighting aliens back in the old days. She looked the spitting image of Susan except for the dreadlocks whish she had now tied back.

"My dear…"

"Susan gave it to me years ago, said I could have it as a gift. Never thought I'd actually be wearing it. Fits like a glove."

"Whatever you may think, you are without a doubt Susan's sister." Said Sprocket.

The others nodded.

Sharon, smiling for the first time, put her hands on her hips, "I'm ready!"


	8. Brawl At Sea

**EIGHT: Brawl at Sea**

_The White House, Washington_

_Present Time…_

The President stood looking out over his world, he should've been feeling happy but his reflection just made him remember about what had been done to him. The left side of his face now cold and metallic.

He wanted to smash the window but he knew he had more pressing matters.

In the office with him were Derek Dietl, Dr Cockroach, General G.T. Buster and some other scientists. They were gathered around his desk, waiting for him to speak.

"How goes Operation Dusk to Dust?" he asked.

"Plans are going smoothly, my lord." Said the scientist closest to him, "The silos are nearing completion and the remaining nuclear missiles are being constructed. We are on schedule."

"And the antenna?"

"Working round the clock on it, sir." Said Dr Cockroach, "Once it's finished there will be nothing to stand in your way."

"…and the monsters?"

The room went silent again. Then finally Derek Dietl spoke, "Mythos and Maverick have not reported in. We've had no word from them since they left."

"I have every available man out looking for the rebel monsters, master." Said General Buster, "We will soon track them down and neutralize them."

"They are a threat to my plans for galactic conquest, if they find out what I am trying to achieve then my plans are jeopardised and all you can say is you have people 'looking'?"

"Sir, they are just four monsters. Surely…"

"THEY COULD RUIN EVERYTHING! I WANT THEM DEAD! ALL OF THEM! HAVE EVERY MONSTER OUT THERE HUNTING THEM DOWN!" spat the President, close to throttling the nearest person.

"Mr President, they aren't showing up on any of our scanners. There's no way of finding them!" Derek pointed out.

"You said they were getting around in a carrier jet? Then get out there and look for PLANE!" he said.

"I'll have every force look for them!" General Buster saluted, "All hail the master!" and he marched out the room.

The President slumped back in his chair, "Doctor, get back to finishing the antenna, that is the key to everything. It must be ready."

"I shall go at once, my lord." The scientist bowed and followed the General out the room. The scientists followed him leaving Derek alone with the President.

"Sir? There have been reports coming from work camps across the world. Some of the workers are unable to continue working their 18 hour shifts. The old, the juvenile, the disabled…"

"So?"

"So…should I reduce their work shifts?"

"They work the hours I give them. If they cannot handle that then let them rot where they fall."

"Sir, is that…"

"Are you questioning my orders, Dietl?" He said in a calm yet intimidating voice.

"No Sir, I'll let camp leaders know your orders." He said and he rushed out the room.

The President was left on his own, he swivelled his chair round to look out the window again, "Soon, very soon, you will all be mine." He said, looking at the sky.

* * *

_Monster Island, Outskirts of MonstroCity_

_An Hour Later…_

The monsters reached the jet, they decided to walk around the town so as to not concern any of the locals. The loading doors opened and Sentinel went up to the cockpit to start up the engines.

Sharon placed one foot on the ramp and gave one last look at the only home she had known for the last 16 years. Then with a deep breath she stepped inside.

The doors closed and the jet roared into the skies once again. Dr Sprocket adapted several new components to the cloaking device so that no one could find them coming from the Island, thus keeping it safe.

Sharon looked out the small porthole window. The Island looked so small from up here. Now she knew how Susan felt whenever she had to go on a mission, that sense of nervousness coupled with excitement made her feel all jittery.

She opened her breast pocket and took out the photo of Susan's family that had been in the photo frame. She wanted to keep it with her so to remind her why she was doing this. She looked over the photo again and again, the image of a proud and happy Susan with her husband Nathan on her shoulder, her eldest daughter Chloe, so much like her mother, the frizzy haired 9 year old Hannah and the beaming 18 month old Amy. The thought of them all slaves to this aliens will sickened her, making her more determined than ever to save them.

"I won't let you down." She whispered to the photo, pretending to speak to Susan.

Polly and Cobra were talking about what their next move should be. Or rather 'attempting' to talk about it, but Polly kept changing the subject.

Dr Sprocket had finished adjusting the cloak and joined the rest, walking over to Sharon who seemed to be off in her own little world.

"You okay, my dear? I know this must be hard for you…"

"No, I'm alright. Home sickness is nothing new, I'll get over it." She assured him.

"Well we are now officially out of the Islands safety field. We are fugitives once more. The Island will remain safe and we should remain undetected to all scanners. No going back now." He said.

"Hey, Doc, if we're out of that islands protective field thingy then won't Sharon be susceptible to the satellites mind control?" asked Cobra. "I mean she has been mind-controlled in the past?"

Sharon didn't want to remember that.

"Another fine reason why Sharon is the ideal person to join us. When Susan freed her from Redford's control it made her immune to ALL mind control technology. So she could never be anyone's puppet again."

"So she's got a force field in her head?" said Polly.

"More like an extra brain wave that blocks external forces like signals from trying to manipulate her." Said Sprocket.

"Wow, any other unique features you got?" the polymorph asked.

"Well, I am 10 times stronger than Susan is, or was back then. There are some other features that I can…"

_BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!_

The room suddenly lit up red and as the alarm went off.

"What the heck?" said Cobra looking all around, "What's that?"

Dr Sprocket rushed up to the cockpit where Sentinel was at the controls, his Nano form allowed him to split into two so he could be at both controls.

"What's going on, Sentinel?" asked Sprocket.

"The perimeter alarm tripped. Something is nearby." The machine said.

"Another plane?"

"No, the shape and flight pattern is all wrong."

Cobra joined them and saw the sonar showing something was ahead of them. "Have we been spotted?"

"Can't be! There's no scanner that can trace us, not even other-worldly ones!" said Sprocket.

"Well there's something out there!" Cobra pointed out.

"Sentinel, change course. Let's put some distance between us and it." Dr Sprocket told him.

"Yes, Doctor." Said the two machines.

The jet changed direction and began moving away from the unknown object.

The blip on the screen eventually disappeared and the alarm went off. Cobra breathed a deep sigh of relief as Dr Sprocket sat in the empty chair, "Well that was tense. I honestly thought we were…"

_BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!_

The object was now fast approaching them from behind.

"Wha-? How are they able to find us with our cloaking device?" spluttered Dr Sprocket.

"Geez, I don't know," said Cobra sarcastically, "How are they able to see A GIANT FLIPPING PLANE?"

The object came right overhead and there was a massive scratching noise as large cuts appeared in the roof. The object then came into view.

"My word…" gasped Sprocket.

"Spitfire." Cobra said quietly.

The large black dragon (and his best buddy) was now flying in front of them, wings spread out as he turned round to face them.

"Is it even possible to fly backwards?" frowned Dr Sprocket.

"It's one of his special moves for taking out flying objects." Cobra told them, "First he flies in front of the enemy, then he turns to face them and then he…GET DOWN!"

They hit the deck as Spitfire unleashed his electricity breath at the jet. The jet lit up like a Christmas tree as electrical surges coursed through the whole plane. Polly exploded when the voltage touched her and Sharon clenched her fists as the power zapped her.

In the cockpit, the robots were spazzing out as Cobra flinched uncontrollably. Then the controls shorted out and exploded. Alarms were ringing everywhere.

Finally the electrical surge subsided and the monsters could stand up again, though still flinching slightly. Dr Sprocket examined the controls and Sentinel pulled himself back into one form.

"He's shorted out all the circuitry! The thrusters are fried and all power is lost!" he said in alarm.

"So does that mean…."

"Brace for emergency landing!" he called down to the cargo hold.

Sharon grabbed hold of one of the overhead straps with one hand and grabbed a reformed Polly in the other.

The jet, with smoke pouring out of its thrusters, began to fall out of the sky. Cobra grabbed the control yoke and pulled back, desperately trying to pull the jet out of its nose dive.

"Come…on…you…stupid…jumbo…" he snarled.

The flaps and ailerons finally went up and the jet started to pull up, it was now within inches of crashing into the sea. Having levelled off, Cobra set the craft down and the jet splashed into water. Creating waves that washed over the cockpit windshield.

With a number of bumpy jerks the water brought the jet to an abrupt halt.

The monsters picked themselves off the floor, Dr Sprocket checked over the console as Cobra saw to the others, "Are you alright?" he called down to the cargo hold.

Sharon was now upside down and Polly was stuck to the ceiling, "Peachy." They said together.

"What's the prognosis, Doc?" he then asked the robo doc.

"Most of the circuitry's fried and we have multiple damage to the hull and thrusters. We're also floating in the middle of the ocean and I don't know how long we can stay like this before we sink."

"Get down!" ordered Sentinel, he grabbed Cobra and Sprocket and crashed to the floor again.

Spitfire swooped in for another attack, this time using his ice breath to freeze the water around the plane. The jet was now trapped in an iceberg.

"Well…that solves the floating issue." Said Sprocket.

Then deep noises could be heard from underneath the craft, it sounded like whale song.

From out the window they could see creatures jumping out of the water and onto the icy platform, one of them was Link. Around him were Merpeople from Atlantis, some of them probably his children.

"What's going on out there?" called Sharon.

"In short…we are buggered." Said the reptile.

"Not necessarily, Sentinel if you focus on repairing the outer damage I'll fix the circuitry in here. The rest of you try to hold off our oceanic assassins!" Sprocket said.

"Right, fighting fish. Perfect."

Cobra jumped out of the cockpit into the cargo hold where Sharon and Polly were waiting, "What do we do?" asked Polly.

"The tin cans are gonna fix the plane up and we've got to take care of the sea life that's come to kill us."

"Our sea friends? Like Link, Ness and the mermaids?"

"Yeah, but remember they are under mind control so we cannot hurt them!" he told them.

"How do we get out? The doors frozen up!" said Sharon.

"There a small escape chute down the side, we get out that way and Sharon will have to force the doors open."

Sharon cracked her knuckles, "On it."

Cobra and Polly climbed out the plane and were greeted with spears coming straight towards them. They dodged out the way and went to meet their attackers.

Several Merpeople leapt out the water and tried to grab Polly but she slipped out of their grasp. She then turned her hands to concrete maces and smacked them away.

Cobra and Link grappled round the other side of the plane, they rolled around on the slippery ice, tossing each other around. Cobra drew his claws but knew he couldn't hurt Link. Just then something hit him in the back of the neck and he fell to the floor, he looked up and saw Coral. Links daughter, the only one who chose to remain on land. She was humanoid in figure but her skin glistened like scales and she had gills in her neck. She also happened to be wielding a spear.

"Oh hey, Coral. You don't happen to be practicing the pole vault with that are you?"

She swung the spear, narrowly missing Cobras gut.

"Okay, I guess not."

She swung again and he got the spear with his claws, locking them together.

"Coral, snap out of it!" he growled at her.

Then Link kicked him away, he slid along the ground and rolled back onto his feet.

"Enemy." Muttered Link.

"Kill." Added Coral.

"Quite the conversationalists aren't ya?" he snorted.

Sharon had finally managed to prize the front doors open from the ice. She stepped out and was greeted with a large dinosaur like creature with flippers, this must have been Ness.

He bellowed loudly and smacked her away with his long neck, she slid along the surface and her head hit a solid block of ice, "Ah will smash ye tae mush wi' mah flippers!" he snarled.

Sharon got back up and raised her fists, "Bring it, you overgrown tadpole!"

Ness crawled out of the water and stretched his long neck to swing at her again. This time however she was ready for him and punched him in the side of the head.

"An' Ah will walk 500 miles an' will walk 500 mair..." and he passed out after one punch.

Cobra had to tackle and dodge the pair of sea monsters but then slipped on the ice and was now on his back, his opponents bearing down on him. Then a giant hand grabbed Link, giving Cobra the chance to kick Coral away, she crashed into the side of the plane and was out cold.

Sharon held Link tightly then threw him like a baseball, he disappeared into the distance as Cobra got up from the cold floor.

"Nice save. Thanks." He said.

"I just hope I didn't throw him too far," Sharon said worried.

On the other side of the plane Polly was making easy work of fighting the Merpeople, she turned into a ball then began bouncing into each attacker with great force, sending them flying.

A merman landed his sword right down the middle of Polly's head but she split in two and they double sucker punched him back into the water before reforming again.

Sharon and Cobra came round to find a group of fish-bodies lying on the ground, "You go girl!" said Cobra, impressed.

"I got a degree in butt kicking!" she grinned.

Just then there was a large shadow cast over them, they looked to the sky just in time to see Spitfire swooped down on them. Sharon threw herself between her friends and the dragon just as he was about to attack.

His jaws clamped round her arm as his razor sharp fangs sank into her skin like butter. She grit her teeth as she swung the dragon against the jet, trying to get him off.

"Let her go, Spitfire!" yelled Cobra, "Let! Her! Go!"

But Spitfire was having none of it. His eyes were burning yellow and wild. A look of murderous rage like he had never seen on his buddy's face before.

Finally Spitfire pulled back, tearing a huge gash in Sharon's arm. Polly covered her mouth at the sight of Sharon's wound, she was amazed her arm wasn't torn off. Sharon held her bloodied arm as Spitfire stood on his hind legs, getting ready to attack again.

But then he stopped as he could hear Sharon laughing through her gasps of pain; she then looked up at the dragon and smirked, "Gothca."

Before their eyes, the deep gashes in her arm healed up till it was as good as new. She flexed her arm as the feeling came back to it, "Ah, that's better."

Spitfire was confused, which gave her the edge. She gave him an almighty uppercut which sent him into the sky. He spread his wings to prevent falling back down and roared at them.

"Hold on, you forgot something…" said Sharon.

She picked up Ness' unconscious body and threw it at the dragon. The sea monsters flipper slapped him in the face, knocking him into the water with a large splash. He managed to scramble out of the sea and retreat back to the mainland.

"Wow…just wow!" said Cobra.

"That was amazing!" breathed Polly.

"Rapid Healing Factor. One of my special abilities." Said Sharon, displaying her perfectly healed arm.

"We'd better get these guys back into the water. We don't want them getting minced when we take off again." Said Cobra.

They picked up the unconscious Merpeople and deposited them back into the sea; they weren't worried about them drowning seeing as they were part fish. Cobra was more careful putting Coral back into the water, this did not go unnoticed.

Soon after Sharon broke the jet free from its icy imprisonment and they climbed back inside.

Dr Sprocket emerged from the cockpit, his chest plate open and a mass of cables spewing out.

"Doc, what the heck are you…?"

"Most of the wiring was fried and there weren't any replacements so I'm using my own circuitry to get the systems back online." He told them.

"Will that work?" asked Polly.

"For a while. We'll have to get to the mainland ASAP and find a place to do some proper repairs and plan our next move." He said.

Sentinel reformed having completed repairs to the exterior and engines.

"We should leave before the attackers return." He insisted, "They were not much trouble were they?"

"No, not much trouble…" said Sharon, feeling her arm.

"Right, land-ho!" said Sprocket.

The jet took off from the icy platform with difficulty and limped back towards the mainland.


	9. That Jerk

**NINE: That Jerk**

The jet choked and spluttered as Sentinel brought it down in the middle of god-knows-where. The front door fell off and the monsters climbed out, they were in the middle of some forest. Looking back at the jet they saw it had got a wing caught up in a tree branch.

"So where are we now?" asked Cobra.

"By my limited calculations I'd say we are in the Big Cypress National Preserve. Several miles to our East would be Miami." Said Dr Sprocket.

Sentinel examined the jet, "I wasn't able to make proper repairs with the limited time I was given. The jet won't be able to go much further."

"Especially with it using my own wiring just to get the electrics working. I'll blow a fuse if I have to stay wired up to the thing." Added Dr Sprocket.

"So what do we do?" said Polly.

"Right now we have done enough flying. No one knows we are here so I suggest we camp here for the night and make repairs tomorrow morning and plan our next move." Said the robo-doc.

"Camping? Oh, joy." Huffed Cobra.

"Now, the ladies shall sleep inside the plane and the men will sleep outside." Sprocket instructed. Cobra was liking this plan more and more…not.

"Yippee! Sleepover!" cheered Polly. Sharon was a little uncomfortable with the idea.

"I haven't done much camping in my life," she said, "Especially with other people."

"Oh it'll be fun! We can stay up late, swap girly stories and in the morning…I'm making Waffles!" she beamed.

Sharon had to admire Polly's positive attitude, despite everything happening she still managed to have a smile on her face.

"Alright, but let's get this plane straightened out first."

She grabbed the plane from underneath and lifted it till its wing was free from the tree branch.

Dr Sprocket went inside the plane and came out again carrying a cable and a plug. "Recharging my batteries." He explained as he walked past.

The girls climbed back inside and Sharon leant the door against the entrance to close it.

The boys had the long grass to sleep in; Cobra wouldn't stop muttering about it.

"Probably got giant spiders or something." He moaned.

"Don't be silly, dear boy. This preserve is mostly known for its alligators." Said Dr Sprocket as he plugged the lead into his head.

"Oh you really know how to cheer me up!" he snapped.

"Just get some sleep." Sprocket told him before powering down.

Sentinel dissolved as his Nano bots scattered the ground, leaving Cobra all alone in the darkening forest. He laid down in the cool grass, still muttering, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The early morning rays struck his face and he stirred. Groggily, he opened one eye and could see the sun breaking through the gaps in the trees. He got to his feet and looked around, Sentinel was still in his dissolved state and Dr Sprocket had wandered off. The recharge cable now lying on the floor.

"Surely a robot doesn't need a tinkle?" he thought to himself.

He went to see if he could find him. He looked around the open area, nothing. He looked around the nearby trees, nothing. He walked around the jet, nothing.

_THUNK!_

The front door fell down, narrowly missing him.

Sharon crawled out, yawning and rubbing a sleepy eye.

"Sleep alright?" he asked.

Sharon started, not realising Cobra was there.

"Oh, yeah it was okay. A little awkward at times."

"Awkward?"

"Polly kept wanting to…snuggle."

"She can be quite clingy at times. But hey, she likes you. Take it as a compliment."

"She's still asleep so…" she put her finger to her lips as she crawled out of the plane and put the door back up, "How did you sleep?"

"I'd have slept better in my own bed. When all this is over I'm not getting out of my bed for a week!"

Sharon chuckled.

"So, have you seen Doc?"

"No, I was in the plane all night."

"I woke up and he wasn't there. I assumed he needed to 'go'."

"But he doesn't have a…does he?"

"I haven't looked!" He said quickly.

They then shook off the ridiculous idea.

Cobra decided to see if there was anything to eat or drink as Sharon moved into the open area to do some stretches to wake herself up.

An hour later, Polly woke up and lazily stumbled out of the plane. She was all gloopy in her disorientated state, dripping and leaving a trail as she walked along. But as soon as she touched the grass she was wide awake and solid again.

She saw Sharon doing difficult yoga positions and Cobra aiming his fists at the trees, firing spikes into the trunks with deadly accuracy.

"Waddup, homies!" she called happily, "I'm starving! Got anything to eat?"

"I could only find a few berries," said Cobra, pointing to a pile of purple berries he'd picked from nearby bushes, "But I think they're…"

Polly scooped a handful of them and swallowed in one go.

"I had a suspicious feeling they were poisonous!" Cobra finished.

Polly licked her lips, "Mmmm, got a bit of a sting in its tail!" she beamed before walking over to Sharon.

"Hey roomie!" she called.

Sharon looked to Polly, "Oh hey! Sleep alright?"

"Like a log."

"Could've sworn you turned into a log at one point during the night…" she said.

"So do you think we'll be able to save the world today?" she asked the giantess with eagerness.

Sharon stopped doing her stretches and turned around so she was facing her, "Oh, Polly, I don't really know…we still don't really know what is going on, who the President really is or how to return our friends to normal."

"I'm sure with Dr Sprocket's brain, or whatever he has now, and your strength we'll be able to do it!" she beamed.

Her never-fading optimism made her Sharon smile.

"Do you want anything to eat? Cobra found some poisonous berries?" Polly offered.

"No thanks, I don't have much of an appetite."

"Everyone needs to eat."

"Not me though. Another one of my 'special tricks', I can go on longer without food and water than any other being. Helps in tricky spots: like being stranded in a desert."

* * *

Shortly afterwards Dr Sprocket returned, carrying a load of cables.

"Where the heck have you been?" asked Cobra.

"My recharging finished early and my limited GPS range told me there was a small town a few miles away so I decided to go check it out, and I'm glad I did." He dropped the mass of cables on the ground, "Found them in a small hardware store. Had to break the window in order to get in but it was worth it. Also managed to nick a few other things like computer chips and cameras, could come in useful."

"That's stealing!" exclaimed Polly.

"I'll pay for it later. Besides, I don't exactly have much change on me!" He then bent down and spoke to the ground, "Sentinel, dear boy?"

A dark cloud of Nano bots rose from the ground and formed the bulky form of Sentinel again, "Ah, Doctor, you have acquired the necessary parts for the repairs?"

"Indeed. Now can you replace all the burnt out wiring with these and finish the repairs to the thrusters?" he asked.

"I shall do so at once." The robot dissolved again and the cloud of sub-atomic robots scooped up the cables and flew into the jet.

"That's both fascinating and creepy at the same time!" said Sharon.

"He is a piece of engineering and technical perfection, my dear. Built him myself." He said, pausing with pride, "He can dismantle things at the subatomic level and put them together again. Those cables were a specific kind so they had to be replaced with new ones. He'll get the whole thing fixed in no time."

Soon, the jet was swarming with Nano bots like it was in the middle of a hornets nest. Before their eyes, the monsters could see the scratches and scrapes disappear. The still visible claw marks from Spitfire sealed up and finally the front doors put back in its proper place. Sentinel reformed next to them a few minutes later, "Repairs complete."

The jet was as good as new; it even glistened in the morning sun.

"Good job, my boy. Now we can move on to planning our next move. Everybody inside." Said Sprocket.

The monsters climbed inside and went into the cockpit; Sharon had to peek through the door from the cargo hold.

Dr Sprocket took the main monitor and began attaching different devices to it, including the computer chips he had nicked from the store.

"What are you doing?" asked Cobra.

"A little jiggery-pokery so we can get an internet signal on this thing." He said.

"But that's just a monitor, it's not a computer." Said Polly.

"Ah, but you forget one thing, my dear…"

The monitor switched on.

"…I am a genius."

Numerous pictures and documents flashed up on the screen, Dr Sprocket began flicking through the files he had uncovered.

"Ah, now we can see everything that's going on around the world. Hmm, a lot more nuclear missiles being developed,"

"Like the ones in Japan?" said Polly.

"The same, except they're 200 times more powerful than the average nuke. Capable of blowing the moon to dust."

"Dear god." Breathed Sharon, watching behind them.

"It seems they're not just putting nukes in Japan, seems they're also putting missile silos in Spain, South Africa, Australia, and Brazil. Almost every corner of the globe!"

"But why?" said Cobra, scratching his head.

"That's something we need to find out. To make so many nukes at that level of destructibility would require a lot of advanced engineering, _thank you very much, Dr Cockroach. _And also a heck of a lot of Uranium."

"Where would they get so much of that stuff from? Japan itself?" asked Sentinel.

"Negative, recent earthquakes made all the power plants there unstable so they shut them all down." Said Sprocket, he began typing away for other nuclear power plants, ones that had been producing a lot of radioactive matter.

"There! There!" Cobra pointed at the screen, "That one's been producing a lot more Uranium than it should be, look at all the delivery trucks shipping that stuff out. Hundreds of them."

"The Grønn Ting Nuclear Plant in Norway. So that's where they're getting the fuel for their weapons of doom."

"Oh, wait—a—minute!" said Cobra, now pointing at a small picture further down the screen, "I recognise that face from an old newspaper article!"

The others leaned in further and Dr Sprocket soon worked out who it was, "Derek Dietl!"

"Dick Doofus, you mean?" Cobra corrected him, "Got caught trying to film Susan and her family, had his mind erased and got deported."

"According to this he is going to oversee things at that plant very soon. He's the Presidents…secretary!"

"How in the hell…"

"The President must have restored his memories and recruited him. This guy has a serious grudge against monsters!"

"I dislike this person." Said Sentinel.

"That…jerk."

They turned around to see Sharon gripping the railings tightly, twisting them under her fingers. Her face looking angry and hurt. She had all of Susan's memories so she knew full well who Derek Dietl was.

"What he did to her was…" she grit her teeth and yanked the railing off the cockpit balcony, by accident.

"Keep calm, my dear!" Dr Sprocket reassured her, "I know what this Dietl chap did but we must not let the past cloud our objectives."

"Yeah, we got our next move now. Get to that Power Plant and shut it down." Said Cobra.

"Then afterwards I'm gonna make that git wish he'd never remembered Susan." Said Sharon, cracking her knuckles.


	10. Loud and Nuclear

**TEN: Loud and Nuclear**

_The fjelldal road, Norway_

_10 miles from Nuclear Plant…_

It was the middle of the night as a truck thundered down the deserted road, tall trees lining both sides. The truck driver was on his way to collect more uranium from the Nuclear Power Plant. He would then drive to the docks where it would be shipped out to other countries and installed into the nuclear missiles, ready for the master to use.

Then he saw something up ahead, lit up by the headlights. He got closer and saw a tree had fallen across the road. He pulled up and got out, there was no way to get past it, he knew he had to radio for help.

He turned around and was greeted with a man that had scales for skin and next to him was a rusty looking robot.

"Hi there, thanks for stopping. We'll be taking your truck now." Cobra grinned.

"Monstre! Monstre!" yelled the driver.

He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Cobra's head. His hand shaking as he took the safety off.

Then a giant woman with long white hair stepped out of the trees, she towered over the truck as she looked down on the driver, "You don't want to do that, little man."

The distraction gave Cobra the chance to knock the gun out of his hand and then knock him out.

"Good job!" said Sprocket, "Right, Cobra, could you dump him somewhere and Sharon could you remove the tree?"

"Can do." She said, picking the tree up and putting it back where she had originally removed it.

Cobra picked up the unconscious driver and tossed him into a ditch before re-joining the others.

"Right, we got ourselves a ticket into the Plant. Now what?"

"Now Polly and Sentinel will take the truck into the Plant; from there they will find out what they can about what's going on."

"Why can't we go with them?"

"Because, dear boy, Polly and Sentinel are both able to alter the physical appearances to look like 'normal' people. Do you really think they'd let Sharon just waltz right in?"

"He's right," said Sharon, "We stay out of sight and only go in if they need help getting out."

"This is infiltration and stealth. Something that isn't your strong suit, my boy."

Cobra knew he was right but didn't admit it to them.

Soon enough Polly and Sentinel emerged from the trees, perfectly disguised as ordinary truck drivers. Sentinel now looked like amid-forties black guy whilst Polly had simply changed clothes to look more like a trucker.

"Excellent! Now, you both know what you have to do?" asked Sprocket.

"Yes Doctor, we drive into the Power Plant using our disguises. Then we park the truck and sneak into the complex to find what information we can." Said Sentinel.

"And then we blow it up!" added Polly.

"Not quite, my dear. Merely put the place out of commission."

"Hey, blowing stuff up works for me!" said Cobra.

"Let's get you two going; they might be wandering what's holding you two up," said Sprocket.

The two disguised monsters climbed into the truck and drove off down the road. Sharon picked up Dr Sprocket and Cobra and followed them.

* * *

After a while Sharon broke off from the road and continued through the woods, pushing past branches and leaves. Till finally she came to a high wired fence that had barbed wire on top and 'Warning High Voltage' signs hanging everywhere.

"We're here," said Sprocket, "The Power Plant perimeter."

"Try saying that five times fast." Cobra whispered to Sharon.

The Power Plants cooling funnels stood out like a sore thumb in the woods. Smaller buildings surrounded them as green and yellow lights lit up the entire area.

"My dear, if you can hoist me up higher I should be able to get a good view of the entrance."

Sharon lifted Dr Sprocket higher up till he could reach the top branch of the nearest tree. He scrambled onto the branch and began focusing his telescopic vision on the Plants main entrance.

"I can see them. There are security guards everywhere," he called down.

"What if they aren't able to fool the guards?" asked a worried Sharon.

"They'll be fine." Cobra reassured her.

"Indeed, their appearances have fooled the guards…they're going in!"

* * *

Sentinel drove the truck into the Plant complex, there was a large amount of trucks already parked up and waiting to be filled with Uranium.

"I believe this is our stop." Said Sentinel, he drove the truck into the nearest parking space and turned the engine off.

"What do we do now?" asked Polly.

"We find a way into the main control room and find out as much information as possible before finding a way to shut down this facility. All without being noticed."

"Where do you propose we start?"

"The front entrance always helps."

The two got out of the truck and began making their way to the front of the main building, there were guards everywhere, Polly was so nervous that her skin began turning white. Sentinel grabbed her and she came to her senses, restoring her skin colour.

As they entered the building there was a whole group of other truck drivers waiting to be given the order to get their trucks into position for loading.

"We haven't much time. We must find the control room before they realize we are not real truck drivers. Here."

Sentinel led Polly into an empty corridor; there were no security cameras so they could change back to their monster selves (or Sentinel at least).

"I shall run a quick scan of the area to determine where the control room is located."

Sentinel's eyes turned red as he scanned the area. Then there was a beeping noise from his head, "Found it."

"Right…how do we get there?" asked Polly.

"We can't walk there or the guards will spot us. If we take the ventilation ducts then we'll be able to get there undetected."

Sentinel extended his arm and dissolved a grate in the wall, "Follow me."

He turned into a cloud of Nano-bots and flew into the vent like dust. Polly turned herself into liquid form and followed him through the vents.

* * *

Outside the Plant the remaining monsters were waiting with bated breath for any word from their friends. Then Dr Sprocket saw a car approach the front entrance, "Someone's arriving, it's not a truck."

The car pulled up in the parking lot and the driver got out. It was a smartly dressed man with thinning brown hair. Even from a distance Sharon recognised him.

"Derek."

Her hand grasped the tree branch and snapped it in anger. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down, she knew she couldn't expose her friends by revealing herself, but she so wanted to go over there and smash his ugly face in for what he did to Susan.

"Easy, my dear, anger doesn't resolve anything." Said Sprocket.

"Speak for yourself." Said Cobra.

"I'm fine-I'm fine. It's just…I hate that guy so much. I've never even met him before but I know enough about him to hate his guts for what he did to my sis-to Susan."

"We all have our grudges. And I'm sure you'll get your chance sooner or later to have a 'word' with him but for now we have to stay out of sight." Cobra told her.

"Let's just hope Derek Dietl doesn't find our friends!" said the robo-doc, keeping an eagle eyed view on the parking lot. He saw Derek talk to a guard and then walk in the front entrance.

* * *

Sentinel and Polly emerged from the vents and reformed in a dimly lit room that had several monitors dotted around the place. The screens acting as the only source of light.

"We are here. This is the place." Sentinel touched the side of his head and pressed a button, "Dr Sprocket, do you read me? Over."

"_Loud and clear. Have you arrived?"_

"We have indeed located the Power Plant control room. It will take a few minutes to find and hack the main computer core."

"_Well you'd better be quick. Derek Dietl has just arrived. If he discovers you then you'd have to get out of there pretty sharpish!"_

"Will do. Sentinel out."

The war machine began examining the computer terminals till finally he found the correct one. He produced a USB pinout from his palm and slotted it into the main port.

"Beginning downloads."

Polly meanwhile was just wandering around the room, seeing if any of the computers had Tetris on them. She tapped several keyboards and they each made different sounds, she found this hilarious and soon, (after growing several more arms) she was playing musical tunes with all the keyboards.

"Downloading…complete. Transferring all files to your, Doctor. I will now look for a way to shut this facility down."

"_Excellent. Just make sure…what is that racket?"_

"Polly is attempting to play music on the computer keyboards." He said calmly.

"_Well tell her to stop! All that noise is going to attract attention!"_

"Very well. Polly, could you stop playing tunes please?" he asked politely.

"Awwwwwwww!" pouted Polly.

"Come help me look for something that would put this place out of business. Maybe there a self-destruct button?"

This cheered her up and soon she and Sentinel were flicking through the systems for anything that could stop the uranium production.

"We could trigger a meltdown?" Polly said.

"But those who work here could get caught in the leakage!"

"Aren't there nuclear bunkers or something they could hide in?"

"There's one to the west of this complex but there's still a high risk of…"

"What the hell?"

They turned around and saw a group of people standing by the door, some were staff, others were security guards and in front of the group was Derek Dietl.

"Monsters! How did they get in here? Arrest them!" he ordered.

Sentinel produced a taser from his wrist, he wasn't planning on hurting anyone but the guards thought he was and so opened fire on them. The bullets passed through the Nano-droids body and hit the computer. Another bullet hit Polly in the head and she fell on the sparking computer console, shorting out what was left.

Alarm bells rang out as red warning lights flashed.

_WARNING! REACTOR OVERLOAD IS IN PROGRESS! EVACUATE ALL PERSONNEL! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!_

"Um…"

* * *

Outside, the other monsters saw the whole place go ballistic, all the lights had turned red and sirens filled the air. Guards were also rushing towards the entrance.

"Oh no! They've been discovered!" said Sharon.

"Then I guess that's our cue?" said Cobra.

The giantess took Sprocket and Cobra back in her hands and stepped over the fence. The moment she appeared over the fence she caught the attention of the guards and they all changed direction and began heading for them.

"We don't have time for this!" said Cobra.

"Then we'll have to make time!" said Sharon.

The guards aimed their guns and fired on the monsters. The bullets bounced of Sharon's super tough skin whilst Cobra narrowly evaded the storm of bullets coming his way. Dr Sprocket jumped under a truck, fighting not really his forte, and let his friends have all the fun.

Cobra got in close to the guards and hit them in the face with their own guns. He then tossed one in a crowd and knocked them all down like bowling pins. Sharon was swiping them away with her long arms, she was careful not to hurt them too bad, trying to keep the strength in her swings down.

Dr Sprocket then received a call on his comlink, "Hello?"

"_Doctor, Sentinel here, we successfully downloaded the files needed to uncover the enemies plot but security found us and damaged the main controls causing a reactor overload!"_

"Good Gravy!"

"_The whole area will be flooded with radiation soon!"_

"We have to get everyone to a bunker! Surely there must be one around here?"

"_On the west side of the plant there is! Most are heading there already but there are some that aren't going! And we ourselves are at risk also!"_

"Try and get those people moving! No one's going to die because of us. We'll meet you soon!"

Dr Sprocket crawled from underneath the truck and waved to the others who were just finishing the last of the guards.

"We need to get these guys to the bunker on the other side of the Plant! The reactors going to blow!"

Sharon's eyes widened, "I'll get these sleeping guys over there! Go find Polly and Sentinel!"

Dr Sprocket and Cobra ran inside the main building whilst Sharon scooped up all the bodies.

As Sprocket and Cobra ran through the corridors they were confronted by staff and security running the other way. Some tried briefly to stop them but changed their minds when the alarm got louder and a distant explosion could be heard.

"The reactors rupturing, we've got minutes!" said the robo-doc.

Then Cobra saw someone coming down the corridor that he recognised. Derek.

When he saw the monsters he skidded to a halt, but before he could run the other way Cobra grabbed him by the collar and thrust him against the wall.

"How low does a human have to be for him to betray humanity?" he snarled.

"It's doing whatever it takes to get ahead that defines humanity." Derek retorted.

"How'd you do it? How'd a jerk like yerself get to serve an alien posing as President that's treating humans as slaves?"

"He saw my hatred for monsters and decided I didn't need to be controlled to work for him."

"Tell us: What's he planning and how do we stop him?" Dr Sprocket demanded.

"Stop him? Why would I help you 'freaks'? I finally have the job I've always wanted, a job in the White House and I will never let you take that away from me!"

He then kneed Cobra in the groin and took off whilst Cobra knelt on the floor. Dr Sprocket helped his friend back up, "Forget him, we have to find our friends and get to safety!"

They ran (staggered in Cobras case) down one corridor after another till finally they found Sentinel and Polly in the main control room, trying to stop the reactor breach.

Dr Sprocket momentarily tried the console but it was beyond repair, "We have to get to the bunker now! Not even we can survive a nuclear fallout!"

The four monsters dashed out the room and made for the bunker. As they stepped outside, fires were spreading and explosions rang out. They had seconds.

"This way!" Polly yelled over the roar of the sirens.

They finally reached the bunker where Sharon was dumping the last of the out-cold guards into it. Everyone else was inside, keeping well away from the giantess.

"Get in!" she told them, "Now!"

"Wait a second! What about you? You can't fit inside!" said Cobra.

"Don't worry about me, just get inside!" she ordered.

"But-"

She then pushed them inside the bunker and slammed the door shut.

"She won't survive such a massive amount of radiation! Not even Susan and the others could take that much!"

"What are we going to-"

_KRA-KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The whole place shook like an earthquake. The Power Plant had blown up. Nuclear radiation spread throughout the facility.

* * *

Half an hour passed and the monsters were still waiting by the door, the humans still keeping their distance.

"Surprised they won't attack us." said Polly.

"They're possessed but they're not stupid, they know they wouldn't stand a chance." Said Cobra.

Dr Sprocket was holding a Geiger counter against the heavy metal radiation-proof door. It crackled from time to time but then it stopped altogether. He tapped it to see if it was working, to which it was.

"Strange." He said aloud.

"What is, Doctor?" asked Sentinel.

"The amount of radiation that leaked out of that Power Plant would have put Chernobyl to shame. Radiation levels should be insane out there and yet…" he showed them the Geiger counter, "…all clear."

"You positive?" frowned Cobra.

"Definite. There is no sign of radiation beyond this door."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get out there!" said Polly.

"Wait, Sentinel should go first. His Nano-bots have a low-level protective field so he can see what's outside for a few moments." Said the robo-doc.

"Very well, Doctor." He said and dissolved into a cloud of subatomic robots. They flew through the tiniest of cracks in the door and seconds later the doors flew open, Sentinel standing outside.

The others stepped outside into the night air, "This…this is impossible!" said Sprocket, "There's no sign whatsoever of radiation leakage. It's as if it never happened!"

"But it did, Doc. We heard an epic explosion and the Plant itself is in ruins!" Cobra pointed out.

"GUYS! OVER HERE!" cried Polly from the wrecked parking lot.

They rushed over and found Sharon lying on the ground. Dr Sprocket held his Geiger counter to her and it exploded in his hand, "Holy Hexadecimal! Her body's absolutely flooded with radiation!"

"Is she…alive?" asked Polly, fear on her face.

"There's no chance she could have survived something like this!"

"_Oh yee of little faith._" Sharon muttered.

The other monsters just glared at her for an awkward amount of time before finally Dr Sprocket broke the silence, "My…my dear? How did…how did…"

The giantess slowly pushed herself off the floor and sat up, "I absorbed all the radiation when it was released. Another one of my little tricks. Itches like hell though."

"But you couldn't have done. No living being can hold such a large amount of radiation in their body!" said Dr Sprocket, finding this hard to believe.

"Well I'm no ordinary being and there's a lot of body to store it. Ratfink made sure that I could survive a nuclear strike should the military try to nuke me, my body absorbs the radiation and slowly diminishes it. Haven't had much opportunity to test it though."

She slowly got to her feet, staggering slightly as the radiation made her feel giddy, "Is everyone else okay?"

"Every staff member, truck driver and security guard is safe in there. I welded the doors so they'll be in there for a while before help arrives." Said Sentinel.

"I think it's safe to say we put this Plant out of business?" said Polly.

"AND we got some info that'll help us in our fight against the President. Come on, back to the Jet." Said Sprocket.

The five monsters fled the scene, heading back to the shore where they had parked the jet on the water. As they ran, Cobra looked back and wondered, "What became of Derek?"

In the ruins of the Power Plant, Derek lay under a heap of rubble, his body severely burned from the explosion, "_H-help…m-me..._"


	11. Grand Scheme

**ELEVEN: Grand Scheme**

The monsters were now heading back towards the Americas after their mission in Norway. Sentinel piloted once again whilst Dr Sprocket began sifting through all the data they had collected from the plant.

In the cargo hold Cobra was fast asleep in the back whilst Sharon was being fussed over by Polly, insisting she should be checked up over her radiation absorption, even altering her clothes to look like a nurses.

"I keep telling you I'm fine!" Sharon told her, "Just feeling a bit itchy, that's all!"

"You could have radiation poisoning! All your hair could fall out! I'm not having my friend go bald!"

"It's sweet that you care but the radiation levels inside me are already dropping, Doc's spare Geiger counter proved that. In a few hours I'll be radiation free."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Well then, I feel ridiculous wearing this outfit now." She said and she turned her clothes back to normal.

Sharon scratched her itchy arm as she smiled at Polly. Then she looked over to the sleeping Cobra, "So I never really asked: What's Cobras part in this? How was he immune to this mind control energy?"

"He was in a coma at the time so he became resistant to the effects. Unlike his family, his mother tried to kill him a few days ago, y'know?"

"Oh my gosh! The poor kid," she said through her fingers, looking at the sleeping reptile again.

"Neither was seriously harmed. He's doing this, I think, just to get his family back."

"And yourself: family?"

"Grown in a petri dish. My closest relative would be B.O.B as his indestructible cells are what made me but we don't send each other Christmas cards. I'm doing this to see my friends again when they're not trying to liquefy me."

"And Dr Sprocket and Sentinel?"

"Same really: Save friends as well as the world. You probably got the most to lose. That large family of yours, all those sisters and nieces, your mom and dad!"

"They're not really my…I'm not really they're…"

"You're doing this for them, because they are family. Your flesh and blood."

Sharon still had a hard time accepting that she had relatives. But Polly was right, she was doing this for them, and she was going to make damn sure they were going to be saved from this alien menace.

Dr Sprocket then rushed out of the cockpit and hung over the railing, "Chaps!"

Cobra woke with a start and fell on the floor.

"Come up to the cockpit! I've found out what's going to happen!"

* * *

_The White House, Washington_

_The Oval Office…_

A number of generals and scientists (including Dr Cockroach) were gathered round the President's desk, he had just been informed of the Nuclear Power Plants destruction. He looked up at them, their faces trying to mask their fear.

"Gentlemen," he said calmly, "With our grand scheme close at hand there is really no margin for interferences. And with this latest predicament I have reached a level of anger so high that there isn't a facial expression for it, and I must stay that way because if I start to calm down I might end up…"

He pointed his robotic arm at one of the scientists and vaporized him on the spot.

"…doing something like that. _Stay angry. Stay angry._" He told himself.

"Sir," a general stepped forward, "Witness reports say there were five monsters present at the scene. They overloaded the reactor core after downloading detailed files from the main computer."

The president still had a look of calm on his face, "Five?"

"Yes, the Cobra boy, the Polymorph, the robot scientist, the Nano-drone and…a giantess."

"That is not possible," he got up and looked out the window, he could see his giantess army patrolling the grounds, they were all accounted for, "Every giant earther is under my control, protecting my location."

"Reports say this giantess resembled that of Ms Susan Murphy but with different hair." Said the General.

"It is Susan's clone: Satanica, My Lord." Said Dr Cockroach, "That is why she is immune to your power."

The President had to restrain himself from blasting the bug scientist there and then; he still needed him, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"My memories are…clouded…can't think…" Dr Cockroach began to twitch, his antennas shaking violently.

The President pressed a button on his desk and increased the mind control energy, bringing the mad scientist back under his control.

"You're not escaping me that easily, bug. But it seems I can't know everything you know without releasing my hold over you."

"Sorry, sir." Said Dr Cockroach.

"Just get back to your station. I trust construction of the tower is nearing completion?"

"Should be ready nearly soon, My Lord."

"Good. The enemy is now learning of what we are achieving and will try to stop us, get any remaining nuclear plants to finish the work on the nukes. Now leave me."

The crowd turned and left. Leaving the alien alone, his temper slowly fading to a level where he couldn't hide it anymore. He blasted a couch and watched it burn before zapping the flag off the wall.

There came a knock on the door and another scientist entered.

"Mr President, you wanted an update?" he said, keeping his distance.

"Yes. What progress have you made on Dietl?"

"He's back on his feet, well not really _his_ feet, but he's standing again. And we've replaced the damaged tissue, bear in mind he has suffered 89% burns."

"Take me to him. I need a change of scene to cheer me up, seeing a radiation scarred human will do just fine."

* * *

"So what's the scoop, Doc?" asked Cobra once they were all (except Sharon) in the cockpit.

Dr Sprocket sat at the computer monitor, notes and documents scattered across the screen.

"We know that this alien President has been putting nuclear missiles at strategic places across the planet. This is so he has a 360 degree rate of fire; he can shoot at his enemies in all directions."

"What enemies?" asked Polly.

"The ones across the galaxy, possibly the universe."

"But how's he going to do that? Nuclear missiles can't reach that far!" Sharon pointed out.

"That was the first of two horrifying things I uncovered. Seems he's not just been making missile launchers, he's also been tunnelling down to the Earth's core and fitted a generator of power I never thought existed. It's a power system that can move the planet out of its orbit and pilot it anywhere across space."

"He's turned the whole freaking planet into a warship?" exclaimed Cobra.

Polly went white (literally) as Sharon covered her mouth in shock.

"Soon. It's not quite ready yet. He's been getting the humans to build this system for him, it's nearing its final stages."

"Then what becomes of the humans and everyone else who are possessed?" asked Polly.

"That's the second horrifying thing I discovered. Once it's completed: they're expendable. The President has also had Dr Cockroach construct one of his old 'Doomsday Devices' and give it a major boost. It's a large tower of concentrated neutrino energy, when its released it will reduce every living thing to dust. The President has made the White House immune to the energies effects as well as his command bridge for the 'Starship Earth'."

The room was silent for a moment. Then Dr Sprocket summed it all up.

"Planet becomes largest warship in history. Humans go bye-bye."

"That does it! We have to stop him NOW!" said Sharon, close to ripping off the railing again.

"Where can we find this tower of genocide?" asked Polly.

"Surprise surprise. It's under the Washington monument. He gets to observe the extinction of earth from the comfort of his office. The tunnel to the planets core is directly underneath the tower as well, that's where it gets its energy."

"Right, so we need to stop the President, save everyone from those mind-control satellites, take down the tower-o-genocide and destroy that planet moving generator? Just another day at the office then?" Said Cobra.


	12. Prepare For Battle

**TWELVE: Prepare For Battle**

Derek couldn't feel anything; his body was numb all over. But slowly he began to feel something around his mouth, pressing into him, it was feeding him something. Oxygen. Delicious, clean oxygen. He was wearing an oxygen mask.

He found it hard to open his eyes; they seemed to weigh a ton, till finally he could see where he was. He was in some yellow tank filled with tubes and cables. He tried to move but he still couldn't feel anything else. He tried opening his mouth but he couldn't say a word even if he could.

Then slowly a feeling was coming back to him, he welcomed it. It was better than not feeling anything at all.

Seconds later he regretted that statement.

Pain.

Unbelievable, agonising pain.

His mouth finally opened up but still no words would come.

"_Sir, the anaesthetic is wearing off. He's coming around."_

The President stood before the tank with Derek Dietl inside. Derek had been rescued from the ruins of the destroyed Nuclear Power Plant but had been subjected to extreme amounts of radiation, severely burning him.

"What is his status?" he asked the lead doctor.

"He's in pain but stable. We had to remove his arms and legs and attach a system to help him breath, see and hear. We're just in the process of adding the speaking module,"

The scientists operated a robotic arm inside the tank. The arm removed the oxygen mask and then forced a small electronic cylinder down his throat. Derek wanted to puke but there was nothing…

Then he felt an electric shock in his throat, like a wasp sting. Suddenly his voice came back…in screams.

"Glad this tank is sound-proof." Said the President.

"We've already attached cybernetic legs and will be adding arms shortly, my lord. What about his armourments? Shall we install those afterwards?" asked the doctor.

"Not yet. Is he capable of conversation?"

"Maybe. If he stops screaming,"

"Open the tank."

The doctor pressed a switch on the main console and the tank opened up. Allowing Derek's screams of pain to escape.

"Oh snap out of it, you pitiful excuse for a human being." The President said sternly.

When Derek wouldn't stop the alien zapped him with his mechanical gauntlet. This made him silent.

"That's better. Now, what do you remember?"

"I…remember…" his voice sounding like he was speaking into a fan, "…fire…burning me…I remember…them…those monsters…they hurt me…kill them…kill them all…"

"Now you know what I have felt for the last twenty years. The power plant has been destroyed but our plan continues and if it succeeds you will have the chance for vengeance against every single monster…starting with your ex-fiancée."

"Yes…hurt them…make them suffer like I have…those freaks must die…I'll cripple her…and her family…I'll cripple them all!"

The President smiled, "Good."

* * *

The monsters were approaching Washington D.C. and would arrive in less than an hour. The cloaking device was at maximum but there was no way they would be able to hide themselves when approaching the White House.

"So as soon as we arrive we'll have to split up," Dr Sprocket instructed.

"Kind of defeats the purpose of a 'team'?" said Polly.

"We'll be taking this whole thing down as a team, Polly. Just in different ways. There's no way we'll be able to stop this aliens plan in one go without splitting up."

"So who does what?" asked Cobra.

"I will head for the generator that will reach the Earth's core and disable it, permanently. Then after that I'll be able to get the access codes to the satellites in orbit and deactivate their shields, once that is done Sentinel can destroy them, freeing everyone from the alien's control."

"I'll take down that doomsday tower." Said Sharon.

"My dear, you know Susan and the others will be guarding the area?"

"If you can get the satellites down then hopefully that won't be a problem." She said.

"Right. And whilst that's happening, Polly and Cobra will break into the White House and take down the alien president. You know, after all this time we still don't know what he looks like or what his name is?"

"Tell you what, I'll ask him his name whilst I'm beating the snot out of him." Said Cobra, fist in palm.

"He'll no doubt have many bodyguards. Monster and otherwise."

"We can handle it." Said Polly confidently.

"Doctor, we have the United States on the horizon!" Sentinel called from the cockpit, "Flying this low it won't matter if the cloak is working."

"Let's just hope we get there before we're shot down." Said Dr Sprocket. "Get ready."

The monsters braced themselves, getting ready for the fight of their lives. Sharon took out the photo of Susan and her family again and looked at it one more time.

"I'm coming." She whispered.

* * *

The President was back in his office, looking through the window he could see the doomsday device being lit up with energy. The whole tower had been constructed around the Washington monument to give it stability and height. Thick steel girders and black cables covered the marble obelisk.

He smiled; soon he would be able to fly this planet anywhere he wanted and have the entire human race wiped out in one go once they had served their purpose.

Then General Buster and the cyborg Derek entered, he now had large chunks of armour bolted to his body, leaving only his severely burned head visible. His arms were large in order to house laser guns and rocket launchers.

"My lord, a jet has been sighted over Chesapeake. It is headed straight for us." Said the General.

"It is them, my lord." Said Derek, "The freaks."

"Monsters." He said quietly. He then turned to look at them, "Shoot it down, General! I don't want a single piece remaining! Get every unit on it immediately! Dietl, get all monsters to Washington. I won't be stopped, not now!"

"Yes, sir." They said and left.

The jet was now flying over Washington. It had to slow down in order to find a place to land. Meanwhile the army had covered every street and every open area with tanks and missile launchers. All of them trained on the jet as it hovered.

"Target locked. FIRE!" ordered the General.

Continuous explosions could be heard as missiles filled the sky. The jet was struck first on the tail. Then the left wing, which broke off. The jet had no time to react as more missiles pounded into it. Soon it was engulfed in explosions, fire spurting everywhere.

"CEASE FIRE!"

The missiles stopped as a large black cloud hung over Washington. From it fell the smouldering wreckage of the jet, along with something else.

"What is that?" asked the General as he looked through his binoculars.

The large black object fell to the ground and landed in the street, on two feet. It then rose up and revealed two arms, a head and long white dreadlocked hair. Four creatures jumped from her shoulders and stood by her feet.

"Feel free to run away." Said Sharon to the soldiers.

They trained their guns on the monsters instead.

"Alright, fellas," said Cobra, drawing his claws, "Bring it!"


	13. Battle For Earth Begins

**THIRTEEN: Battle for Earth Begins**

The soldiers all aimed their guns at the monsters but before they could open fire Sharon clapped her hands together, creating a shockwave that knocked them all off the ground. She then grabbed the nearby tanks and bent their main guns so that they were pointing at the turret hatch.

"Right, this is it everyone! Sentinel, get up to the satellites and wait for the shields to go down!" Dr Sprocket instructed.

"Yes, Doctor." Said Sentinel, and he shot upwards like a rocket till he was out of sight.

"Now the rest is up to us. Good luck, chap and chapettes." He said.

"You too, Doc." Said Cobra.

The reptile and Polly made their way for the White House, leaping over unconscious soldiers. Sharon headed for the doomsday device at the Washington monument. Leaving Dr Sprocket to find access the underground tunnel to the planets core.

"Now my cockroach compadre, if I were you, where would I hide an access point to an underground generator that will control the planets orbit?" he said to himself.

He wandered down the street till suddenly something caught his vision sensor; it was a cockroach scuttling along the ground in a great hurry.

"Why _hellooooo _there…"

He decided to follow it to see where it was going.

The cockroach scuttled into an alley and climbed into a dumpster. Dr Sprocket stood just beyond the alley, "Surely…"

Then he could hear the nearby soldiers starting to regain consciousness. Going with his non-existent gut, he ran for the dumpster, lifted the lid and jumped inside. He found himself sliding down a long chute and landing on a walkway, head first.

As he stood up, and twisted his head round the right way, he looked around and saw he was in a vast cave lit up with orange light; the cave was huge, large enough to fit at least four football stadiums.

Dr Sprocket (electronically) whistled, "You've been busy my friend. And I take it THIS is the generator?"

In the middle was a huge metal cylinder that went straight down to the Earth's core and had a tesla coil on the top, powering it. The machine had pipes coming out of it from all directions; it was like some enormous, mechanical spider at the center of its web.

"Quite ingenious. A self-sustained generator capable of moving the planet anywhere in the universe. Truly the work of a genius," he then cracked his fingers, "And now another genius is going to blow it to bits."

"I think not." Came a voice from behind him.

He turned around and saw two familiar figures standing before him.

"Knew it was only a matter of time before you'd come here," said Mythos.

"It's time to finish this." said Alex.

"Shame the rest of your merry men ain't here, guess we'll just try to make the most out of crushing you." Smirked Mythos.

* * *

Sentinel soared upwards on full thrusters till he was in the outer atmosphere. His scanners detected one of the satellites close by.

Eventually he found one; it looked like an overgrown syringe with wings. Its tip was glowing red, emitting an energy that made all life on earth slaves to the aliens will. Sentinel reached for it but his hand got zapped by a crackling red energy.

"Hmm, the force field is still up, I guess I must wait for Dr Sprocket." He said to himself.

As soon as the shield goes down he would have to take out all 14 satellites individually. Shouldn't be too difficult, one blast from his plasma cannon and the satellites would enter the atmosphere where they would burn up.

Then the satellite started beeping.

[SECURITY ALERT][UNKNOWN HOSTILE DETECTED][ACTIVATING DEFENCE SYSTEMS]

Sentinel backed off as the satellite opened its side panels and revealed a mass of laser guns. Laser guided sights were trained on the monster who drew his own weapons from his arms and shoulders.

"I believe this situation just became 73% more difficult."

The satellite opened fire, a spray of red laser beams lit up the jet blackness of space.

There was no way to dodge them so he had to split himself up and avoid the lasers in Nano-bot form.

He dissolved into a cloud of sub-atomic robots and began dodging the rapid lasers, but in this form he couldn't shoot back.

He would have to keep dodging the satellites attacks until Dr Sprocket disabled the shields.

* * *

Sharon arrived at the Lincoln Memorial; she looked across the Reflecting Pool and saw a tower of girders, pipes and wires smothering what was the Washington Monument. She looked around but couldn't see any soldiers, tanks, jets or anything.

"Huh, strange? I would've thought they'd have…"

Something hit her hard in the back of the head and she landed on all fours. As she rubbed her throbbing head she looked around and before her was a familiar yet disfigured face.

"Dietl."

"So it's true. They really did clone the bitch." He said in his electronic voice.

Derek was hovering by thrusters built into his cybernetic feet. His arm was smoking from where he had fired a rocket at her.

"I thought you perished at the nuclear power plant?" she hissed.

"I survived, barely, now I'm a freak now…just like you!"

"You deserve a thousand times worse for what you did!"

"You're a throwback. You don't know anything about me."

"I know what you did to Susan. What you did to humanity. You stabbed everyone in the back just so you could get a promotion!"

"That's enough out of you, freak."

He raised his other arm and shot another missile at her. Sharon caught it in her hand and to prove she wasn't messing around she shoved it into her mouth and let it explode. Her cheeks momentarily lit up and smoke poured from her lips but she was unaffected, the look of anger staying fixed on her face.

"That all you got?" she said, getting back on her feet.

"You know, I think victory is most delicious when seasoned with irony, don't you?"

Sharon was puzzled, and then she felt hands grabbing her arms and feet kicking the back of her legs, forcing her down on her knees. She looked back and saw Susan and Sarah had grabbed hold of her.

"I'll leave them to finish you off. It's all they're good for." Said Derek, and flew away.

"Susan! Sarah! It's me! It's Sharon!" she pleaded.

"You are a traitor to your country. To your master." Said Susan.

"You will now be punished." Said Sarah.

Sharon knew she was stronger than them but she didn't want to hurt them. Then she looked ahead and saw, to her horror, their daughters walking up to them. Holly, Susannah, Chloe, Hannah and Amy, all coming towards her.

"Kill the traitor." Said Susan.

Holly held Sharon's head up as Susannah began punching her repeatedly in the face. Chloe began hitting her in the stomach, hard. Hannah and Amy had pulled up lampposts and began whipping her in the sides.

Blood began to splatter the floor.

Sharon couldn't do anything, not without hurting them and she couldn't bring herself to do that. She felt blood running down her face as Holly joined in the beating. Her stomach felt like it was going to rupture from Chloe's punishment, who had now resorted to kicking her.

"_Please…ack…don't do this…urk…try to think…don't let him...koff…_"

But the beating continued and the pain escalated.

Sharon didn't want to hurt anyone but she remembered the doomsday device, if she didn't destroy that then they were all going to die.

She had a choice: hurt them or let them die?

"I'm really sorry…" She said.

She threw her arms back and threw everyone off her; Susan and Sarah flew several feet and landed on their backs. Holly crashed into Susannah who fell onto the others till they were all in a pile.

Sharon stood for a moment, allowing her healing factor to kick in. As the pain in her ribs ebbed away she saw her fellow giantess' getting back up.

"Okay then, I guess this is round two."

_SCREEEEEEEEEEECH! _Came a cry from above.

She looked up and saw the bulk of Butterflyosaurus flying towards them, she was accompanied by Spitfire.

"Oh give me a break!" Sharon groaned.

* * *

Cobra and Polly crept up to the White House, narrowly avoiding security guards patrolling the grounds. Coming up to the monumental building they hid in a bush and peeked out to observe the building defences.

"_Terrific._" Whispered Cobra.

Nearly every monster was guarding the White House. Link and Eclipse could be seen nearby with armed soldiers, seeing his mom again just reminded him that they had to get inside no matter what and stop this alien once and for all.

"How are we going to get inside?" asked Polly.

Cobra looked at her and grinned, "Why don't you knock?"

It took a few seconds for Polly to get what he meant.

The monsters and soldiers were caught by surprise when a giant Polly suddenly emerged out of a bush.

"Hey guys!" she beamed at them and waved.

The monsters got ready to strike as the soldiers opened fire, but their bullets got absorbed into her body. Polly drew back her fist and punched a hole right into the side of the White House. Dust and brick flew everywhere, causing the monsters and soldiers to lose all sense of where they were. Giving Polly and Cobra the perfect cover to get inside. She shrunk down and the two jumped inside, leaving the monsters walking into each other.

As they ran down the large corridors they encountered more guards, they quickly took cover behind a display stand as a river of bullets came their way.

"We'll never get past this lot!" yelled Cobra over the noise.

"One second…"

Polly stepped out from behind cover and opened her mouth; a shower of bullets came out of her mouth forcing the guards to hit the ground. Taking advantage, Cobra dashed out and bashed their heads on the floor till they were out cold.

"Guess I was carrying a few rounds from earlier." said Polly, then she hiccoughed and another bullet came out and hit the wall, missing Cobra's head by an inch.

"Let's…just find the President shall we…" said Cobra.

The building felt like a maze, taking a left then a right, going up a flight of stairs then down another. Down every corridor they encountered more guars but they managed to overcome them.

"Soon the dust outside will clear and our fellow monsters are gonna find the hole we made!" said Polly worried.

"HALT!"

The monsters arrived at a door that was guarded by two soldiers, their pistols aimed at them.

"Hands behind your heads and surrender! You are under arrest by order of our President! You lord and…"

The monsters kicked them into the door and smashed it. They stepped inside the Oval Office, over the broken door and unconscious guards.

The President was sitting in his chair, his back to them, "You just can't get the security these days." He sighed.

"I think you're long overdue for an impeachment." Said Cobra.

"He has to eat a peach?" asked Polly.

"No. He…never mind."

"It must be frustrating to come so far and yet still not be able to do anything to stop me." Said the alien.

"You turned our friends against us. You turned the human race into mindless slaves and you want to wage war against the universe. Hell yes we're going to stop you!" snarled Cobra.

"Really? You monsters tried once before and failed…"

He swivelled his chair till he was facing them. Cobra took a step back.

"Wait a minute! I recognize you. Your face was in old reports from twenty years back!"

"That's right. I was the one who had absolute power at his fingertips. I was the one who was about to enslave the galaxy. I was the one who had it all ripped away and burned by you monsters. But now it is time for my vengeance, my uprising, my triumph. I am Gallaxhar. And I rule your world with an iron fist."


	14. Prove Your Metal

**FOURTEEN: Prove Your Metal**

"It's…it's not possible," stuttered Cobra, "You were destroyed!"

"And it's that kind of talk that has allowed me to achieve all this. True my ship blew up but the bridge broke away and crashed half a mile away, but even though I had survived I was still near the brink of death," said Gallaxhar, looking at his robotic appendages, "I knew that your pathetic earth military would find me so I had to move fast, difficult when half of your body has turned to mush. Fortunately as a crawled away I found my Cerebral Controller had survived, a small device that could hack people's minds and make them do whatever I wanted. An ambulance crew was first on scene so I employed them and they drove me away to a secret location. Once I had found a safe location I began getting more slaves to gather supplies for me in order to repair my crippled form. Scientists, doctors, technicians, I had them all work on grafting the cybernetic components to my body. I was in constant pain for well over a year before the neural circuits kicked in and subdued the agony."

"And what did you do to the people who helped you?" asked Polly, fearing the answer.

"Killed them of course. Once they had served their purpose they were of no further use to me. Except the technicians, whilst I was being operated on I was planning, planning my revenge, planning my new means to take over the universe. The Cerebral Controller was the way to do it so I had larger and more powerful versions made and installed into 14 satellites; it took years and years of work and testing to perfect, and even more people to mind control to get the satellites up into space. And then there was only one thing left to do…"

"…take over the monsters." Cobra snarled.

"Correct, Lizard. I sent a fake distress signal to your merry band of misfits and when they arrived I took control of their minds. It was so easy, one by one they fell under my power till all but you remained."

"And with everyone under your control there was no one to stop you seizing office." Finished Cobra.

"Correct again, Lizard. And I thought your kind were very slow."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises!" he snapped as he leapt at Gallaxhar.

The alien pointed his gauntlet and zapped him back. Polly stretched her arm out and caught him before he crashed into the wall.

"Ah-ah. None of that, you have a reunion to attend."

He pressed a button on the desk and the wall opened behind the monsters, they turned around and saw more of their mind-controlled friends waiting for them. Gryphon stood with his wings stretched out and looking ready to slice his talons into something, Polly's team members Drake (the vampire) and Lana (the cave girl) were also there. Drake showing his fangs, ready to draw blood and Lana with her razor sharp spear pointing at them.

"I'm gonna split you open and drain you dry!" snarled Drake.

Cobra gulped, this wasn't going well.

Then Polly jumped forward and looked at Cobra, "I'll take care of this, you get Galla-whatever-his-name!"

"You sure?"

Polly didn't answer, instead she grabbed the wall and slammed it shut again, leaving just Cobra and Gallaxhar alone in the Oval Office.

"So here we are, monster and alien, the final showdown to see who is the superior species." Said the alien, guns deploying from his robotic arm.

"Seems that way, let's go E.T." said Cobra, showing his claws.

* * *

Sharon felt she had slipped into an alternate reality. Once she had been the monster that was going to destroy the world and everyone was trying to stop her, now she was the one trying to save the world and everyone was trying to prevent her from doing so.

She still couldn't bring herself to fight her fellow giantess'; instead she'd just pick them up and throw them into each other, receiving a punch to the face or a pole in the arm in the process. She didn't want to hurt them, but the same couldn't be said of them.

"You will beg on your knees, traitor!" snarled Susannah.

"Our lord and master will rule all!" growled Chloe.

"Please, you guys, try to think for yourselves!" Sharon pleaded, "Don't-_aah!_"

Spitfire grabbed her by the hair, his claws digging into her scalp as he lifted her off the ground. He carried her forty feet in the air before dropping her. She hit the ground hard as Susan and Sarah jumped on top of her.

"Surrender." Sarah whispered in her ear.

"Never!" said Sharon as she threw them off, making them land in the pool.

"Die. Die. Die." Said little Amy as she staggered over to Sharon.

This is what really killed her the most, seeing a two year old being used to hurt people. To do things a child shouldn't ever have to. It filled her with rage at what this alien had done; she had to find a way to immobilize them without hurting them.

Butterflyosaurus flew by for an assault, shooting large silk pellets at her, one managed to get stuck on her foot. She pulled with all her might to get the silk goo off her. When she was finally free she had an idea. She picked up another ball of silk that had landed nearby and threw it at Spitfire who was swooping in for another attack. The silk webbing glued his wings and legs together, making him unable to fly. He crashed to the ground and was now stuck to the floor.

"This might just do the trick." She said.

One by one the giantess' attacked and Sharon managed to force them onto more of Butterflyosaurus' silk shots, trapping them to the ground. If it took all of her strength to free herself from the goo then they would have no chance of getting free.

Finally just Susan and Sarah remained; Sharon picked up a large pile of the goo and threw it at them. It knocked Sarah over and held her to the ground, the rest stuck to Susan's feet, holding her in place.

A screech signalled Butterflyosaurus was coming around again. The giant insect flew towards her, ready to attack.

Sharon picked up the last remaining goop and got ready to throw, "Ready, Aim…"

She threw with all her might and got the giant butterfly in the eyes. Not being able to see, she crashed into the Tidal Basin. The giant butterfly was on her back, unable to get up.

With all opposition beaten, Sharon took this moment to sit down and catch her breath. She had been beaten, stabbed and clubbed within an inch of her life. She looked at the Washington Monument and began making her way towards it.

As she got up she could hear Susan and the others snarling and yelling at her like a horde of zombies.

Sharon was about to move on when she caught a bright light shining around Susan's neck. It was familiar to her, something she had seen before. Then it struck her…

"Oh no!"

The Lifestar had activated and Susan suddenly bulked out. Her sleeves bursting open, revealing arms of pure muscle. Her hair got longer and her whole body grew taller as her clothes stretched out.

She freed herself from the silky goo with ease and bellowed at the sky. Susan had now become Ginormega.

Sharon gulped. She was 10 times stronger than the rest of them but when Susan transformed their strength levels were now level. Only difference was that Susan was prepared to kill.

* * *

Dr Sprocket was flung against the generator console. Not designed to fight, he was no match for Mythos who blasted him again. At least Alex was less of a challenge as he was still human. When he went in to strike Dr Sprocket was able to trip him up, smacking his chin on the control console as he fell.

Alex stepped back to the android, rubbing his chin.

"Oh you are useless!" scowled Mythos.

He then shone a white light at Alex who began to feel himself changing.

"What-what are you doing?" he yelled in pain.

"That's lunar radiation. You're no use to me in this form; your wolf form will suffice."

"Stop t-this! I don't want the w-wolf to come out! I just want to get the cur-_aaaargh!_"

Soon Alex was replaced by a giant werewolf, he howled as he showed off his razor sharp claws. The wolf then looked at the robo-doc.

"Er…good doggy?" he whimpered.

"Face it, rust bucket. Last time your friends were fighting us: you were cowering behind a building." Mocked Mythos, "What makes you think you got any chance?"

Dr Sprocket was thinking so hard his IQ circuits were overheating. The wolf then grabbed him and slammed him against the ground.

"Ow…that's…really…uncomfortable…may…I…suggest…less …force?" he called as he was pounded to bits.

Soon the wolf let him go and the badly dented robot scientist fell to the floor, his left arm had fallen off and his legs were bent out of shape.

"Face it, toaster-boy, what have you got to stop us?" smirked Mythos.

"Intelligence." He replied.

He was now lying underneath the generator console, exactly where he needed to be. With his last usable hand he grabbed several cables and, with the gadgets in his arms, was able to hotwire the tesla coil.

"NO! Get away from there, you…"

The tesla coil sparked brightly and shot bolts of lightning at the android and wolf, sending them both sliding along the catwalk till they came to a stop, the electrical currents having paralyzed them.

Dr Sprocket pulled himself to his wobbly feet, "Never…underestimate the genius of Dr Sprocket PhD! MWAHAHA!"

He picked his broken arm up off the floor and examined it, "Huh, and I did it with one arm behind my back (or on the floor as the case maybe). Right, now let's get this thing shut down for good!"


	15. Sacrifice

**FIFTEEN: Sacrifice**

The tubes that were connected to Gallaxhar's back and arm glowed green as his hand lit up. Bolts of green plasma rapidly spat from his hand, burning whatever they touched. Cobra ducked and dived out of the way of the green bullets. He could only take cover for a few seconds before it was reduced to a smouldering ruin. The only chance the monster had was to get in close.

He jumped out from behind the turned over table and grabbed the overhead light, swinging towards the alien and getting his feet into the aliens chest. Gallaxhar staggered back but his robotic legs held him up.

"If that's the best you've got…"

Cobra then brought the Presidential chair down on his head. It fell to pieces as it hit the metal plating covering his bulbous head.

Gallaxhar grabbed the reptile with his robot arm and began electrocuting him. Cobra yelled as he was zapped.

"I wonder what deep fried lizard looks like?" grinned Gallaxhar.

"With a side of grilled alien!" he shot back.

He drew his claws and jabbed the alien in his side, sending the electric currents back. The pair were now both getting electrocuted, forcing Gallaxhar to let him go.

The monster and alien were on the floor, smoking and singed. Gallaxhar recovered first and wrapped his metal legs around Cobra's neck, lifting him up into the air and then throwing him across the room.

Cobra got back up, claws still drawn.

"Can't you see what I've done? I've made the world a better place, humans serving a greater being. Is this not their natural place in the universe? I've given this weak species meaning again. No more war, pollution, disease…"

"…choice." Cobra cut in.

"You'll see. Once the Universe is under my control you will understand that creation was made to be controlled by someone with a superior brain and unmatched strength."

"So that rules you out."

"Very funny. Let's see if you're still laughing when I burn your vocal cords out."

"Right after I take a can-opener to your ugly face."

The alien and monster charged at each other again and the Oval office was turned into a warzone. Fires and explosions raining everywhere. There was no sign of who was winning but it was clear the fight would not end till one of them was dead.

* * *

Sharon and her bodybuilder sister grappled, trying to push the other back but neither would budge. Their feet sank into the ground as they pushed, earth and tarmac was ploughed up.

"Susan, snap out of it!" Sharon grunted, "Don't make me hurt you!"

Susan then released Sharon's hands and wrapped her longer, muscular arms around her waist. She hoisted Sharon into the air, turned her upside down and pile-drove her. Sharon's head hit the ground so hard she bounced onto her front.

Dazed from the hit she had no time to react as Susan grabbed her by the leg and began swinging her into the ground like a sack of potatoes. Sharon used her free leg to kick Susan off her and she scrambled away to get some distance between her and her corrupted sister.

Sharon felt her face and discovered her nose was broken, it was facing the left. She twisted it back into place and let her healing factor do the rest. Healed once again, she ran at Susan and gave her a running kick. Susan's rock hard abs took the blow and she slammed Sharon into the ground again. Sharon rolled back then kicked Susan away with both legs.

As she got back up again she was suddenly struck by a lightning bolt, she staggered forward and met Susan's fist again, she then staggered back and was met with another jolt. She dropped to her knees as bolt after bolt zapped her.

Sharon felt her insides were on fire, as she screamed she could hear laughing. The laughter that was made…by a jerk.

"I've seen enough and now I'm going to finish this myself. The President will reward me for disposing of you." Smiled Derek as he zapped her again.

"Don't you…don't you ever get tired of torturing women?" she said as she struggled for breath.

"Not in the slightest. Especially those who try to ruin everything I work for. And with you are your pack of freaks all gone," he looked at Susan, "I can finally achieve greatness without interruption. You…restrain her."

Susan got Sharon in a lock and held her up so her legs didn't touch the ground. Derek then proceeded to zap Sharon in the face, every jolt made her skull glow blue. Tears started to fall down her cheek as the pain became unbearable.

Derek then began using his electrified knuckles to punch her in the stomach. Knocking the wind out of her each time, the fifth punch made her cough up blood. Then he stopped to allow her to recover…just so he could torture her some more.

He hovered near her ear and whispered, "Once your dead I'll deal with that betraying bitch of an ex-fiancée, should be simple, first I'll just tell her to kill her children, then her sister and then her family before making her break her own neck. I'm cleansing the world of genetic waste; I'll be remembered as a hero. And you? You'll only be known as a freak of nature, a clone, a reject of life, Satanica."

He just pressed the red button.

Sharon threw her head and got Susan in the chin, making her let go of her. As she stumbled back, Sharon looked at Derek, her eyes burning red.

In a second his smugness was gone and replaced with fear. He tried to get away but she grabbed him and slammed him into the floor. She then repeatedly punched him into the ground, left fist then right then left…

"**DON'T!**"

_BAM!_

"**EVER!**"

_BAM!_

"**CALL!**"

_BAM!_

"**ME!**"

_BAM!_

"**THAT!**"

_BAM!_

She finally stopped pounding the ground, Derek was now seven feet deep in a crater, his robotic body now scrap.

Susan made over to her and prepared to grab her but Sharon spun round and gave a massive uppercut that sent her into the air. She soared high into the sky and came down on top of the Lincoln Memorial. Her massive muscular body reducing it to a pile of rubble.

Sharon fell to the floor, her anger ebbing away and taking the rest of her energy with her. She quietly began to weep, for a brief moment she felt like she did 16 years ago…she felt like Satanica again.

* * *

Dr Sprocket reattached his arm but it still wasn't working so he would have to shut down the generator with just the one hand.

"So this will take about three minutes longer than I'd like. Oh well…"

He began tapping away on the generators computer, his robot fingers becoming a blur as he typed.

Once he had typed the fifteen-page shutdown sequence he then opened a panel next to the computer and started removing different coloured cables, careful not to touch the red one, and began rewiring the circuits.

Soon, all the cables, except the red one, were all reconnected to each other

"Right, once the generator goes into total collapse a feedback pulse should be sent to the satellites and take down their protective shields, giving Sentinel the chance to take them all out and then that's it: World Saved. Now the final phase…"

He took the red cable and placed it on the knot of other cables. There was an explosion of sparks that threw the robo doc out of the way of the overloading generator.

Down deep in the tunnel, the long cylindrical generator began to fall apart, flames roaring out of the holes and electrical surges going up and down it. Then with one big blast, the feedback pulse shot up the generator and disintegrated the machine. The pulse went through the ceiling and up into space.

A sooty Dr Sprocket got up and admired his handy work, "You're up next, Sentinel, my boy."

Sentinel was still in Nano-bot form but he had taken hits from the satellites defence systems. 13% percent of his Nano-bots had been destroyed, any more and he would be unable to hold himself together in his fighting form.

Then his sensors detected the shields dropping around the satellites, Dr Sprocket must have succeeded.

Risking more hits, the war machine reformed and opened fire on the nearest satellite. The satellite was blown to pieces and slowly drifted towards the planet.

Sentinel took a moment to perform internal repairs and charge up his main weapons. Once recovered, he drew his cannons from his arms and shoulders, "Now for the rest."

* * *

The room was thick with smoke and fires were engulfing broken tables and shelves. The American flag was burnt to ashes. In the middle of the room, Gallaxhar and Cobra were both still standing but had taken some heavy hits. Cobra had a swollen eye, large wounds on his chest and shoulder and several broken bones. Gallaxhar had a number of scratch marks, most on his metallic armour, and one of his robotic eyes had been gouged out.

Not going to be beaten by a lower form of life, Gallaxhar began firing missiles at the monster. At close range, there was no way Cobra could avoid the explosion and it sent him flying from wall to wall with every blast. He felt his ribs beginning to give way when he hit the ceiling and then fell to the floor. Another explosion went off nearby and catapulted him into a pile of burnt wood. As he struggled to get up he had an idea…

"Don't bother getting up. It'll make things easier for both of us if you just lay there and die."

"After all these years you still don't have us monsters figured out, do ya? We don't give up, we don't abandon our friends, and we don't get beaten by aliens!"

Gallaxhar fired a missile at him but Cobra leapt forward, the missile flew underneath him and exploded right where he had been lying. The blast propelled him forward, sending flying over Gallaxhar. He spotted the tubes coming out of the aliens back.

_SNIKT!_

His claws sliced the tubes off and green goo spewed everywhere, Gallaxhar staggered forward in pain. He tried to feel his back but his robotic arm was now hanging limp down his side.

"Wha-What have you done?" he wheezed, struggling to breath.

"Seems I just found your weak spot." Said Cobra.

Then the far wall broke down and stood there was Polly, looking a right mess. Cobra hobbled over to her, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Better than them." She said, nodding behind her.

Cobra looked back at the room she was locked in, the unconscious bodies of Gryphon, Drake and Lana lay on the floor.

"Sheez, you made a right mess of this place haven't you?" she said.

"That was more Gallaxhar than-"

"WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING?" yelled the alien back in the office.

Cobra and Polly ran back and found the crippled alien behind his desk pressing buttons. He was trying to activate the generator that would control the planets core.

"Looks like Dr Sprocket managed to break it! Awesome!" said Polly, giving double victory signs.

"Which also means that Sentinel is taking down the satellites right about now!" added Cobra.

"No! NO!" yelled Gallaxhar.

"Your term in office is over, Gallaxhar." Said Cobra, showing his claws.

Gallaxhar looked at the buttons on his ruined desk, one light was still on: The Doomsday Tower.

"Yes!" he pressed the button and an alarm went off, "If I cannot rule this planet then no one can. Say goodbye to your precious human race! HA HA HA! You lose."

Cobra and Polly looked on in horror as a bright light shone through the windows.

* * *

Having fully recovered, Sharon picked herself off the ground and brushed the dust off her clothes. Derek was unconscious in the crater, Susan was out cold in a pile of rubble, Butterflyosaurus was stuck upside down in the river, Spitfire was tied up and the rest were all stuck to the ground. It had been tough and painful but she had finally defeated everyone without killing them…though one she wished she had.

Then something bright started humming behind her. She slowly turned round and saw the Washington Monument lit up, energy surging up the spire. The humming was getting louder and louder.

Sharon had been so distracted that she hadn't been able to destroy the Doomsday Tower. In moments it would go off and vaporize everyone. Unless…

She ran over to the monument as Dr Sprocket emerged from a crack in the ground, the generator room being directly underneath the tower. He saw the tower charging up and Sharon standing in front of it.

"Galloping Grapefruits! What's happened, my dear?" he asked.

Sharon saw the robot scientist standing behind her, "I was held up and couldn't stop the tower! It's gonna go off!"

Dr Sprocket ran his scanners up and down it, "There's too much circuitry, there's not enough time to disarm it! We have to get out of here!"

"Where? There won't be anywhere to hide! But I have an idea,"

Dr Sprocket looked at her for a second, and then his antenna went up in alert, "No way! You can't!"

"What? I can absorb the energy and contain it! I've done it before!"

"That was nuclear radiation, this is a totally different kind of energy! There's no way you'll be able to contain it! Even if you're somehow able to, this energy is supposed to extinguish all life on earth! You won't survive this time!"

"Well if doesn't work then I'm no worse off! Just get out of here and tell Susan what happened afterwards!" she yelled as the humming became even louder.

"I am not leaving you here!" he said firmly.

"Then, Doc, I'm sorry."

Before he could react, Sharon picked him up and threw him into the distance. With him gone she returned to the tower that was now shinning brighter than the sun. The sound of scraping metal barely caught her ears. She looked back and saw Derek crawling out of the crater, he rolled onto his back and smirked, "See? You never stood a chance of winning. You and all your kind are finished."

"I'm not a monster. I'm much worse than any monster, just like you. So you know what? Let's go out together!"

She grabbed Derek and walked right up to the tower. She placed her hand on the crackling structure and closed her eyes, Derek struggled desperately to free himself.

"YOU GIANT, UGLY BITCH! LET GO OF ME! LET G-_Aaaaaa-!_"

He dissolved in her hand as the energy began to go critical.

Sharon took one last breath and looked back at where Susan lay.

"Goodbye, Susan. I…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

A bright flash of light.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Silence.


	16. 30 Seconds Later

**SIXTEEN: 30 Seconds Later**

The Oval Office was filled with smoke; Polly turned her hands into fans so to keep it from choking her and Cobra. The reptile looked around, despite a massive explosion that should've ended all life on Earth, everything seemed normal "Er…why are we still alive? I thought that thing was meant to vaporize us?"

"Maybe it did! Maybe we are in Limbo?" Polly said in horror.

"Okay, you need to stop watching Lost. We are still in the land of the living; the White House was damaged so we should've been affected. And yet…"

There was a groan from behind them, they looked back into the room Polly had locked herself in and saw Gryphon and the others getting back up. Cobra drew his claws again, getting ready for another round.

The Hippogriff swayed as he got onto his feet, his talons trying to keep him steady, "Chaps …how did I get here? Where is here?"

Polly arched an eyebrow, "Gryphon, are you YOU again?" she asked, keeping her distance.

"I don't recall ever being anyone else, dear lady. But I am having trouble remembering things…"

Drake and Lana got up and held their heads, their memories a blank too. Cobra and Polly looked at each other ecstatically, "Sentinel must've taken out all the satellites! Everyone's free again!"

"Hell Yeah!" squealed Polly.

They then went in to help their friends out of the room and into the corridor, free of the smoke. Cobra helped Drake into a chair whilst Polly set Lana down on the floor. Gryphon had started to regain the strength in his body and made his own way out.

"I remember…lots of anger, being told to do things and then doing them without question…" he said.

"Forget about it," said Cobra, "It's best none of you remember the things you did for…Gallaxhar?"

Polly and Cobra had been so preoccupied helping their friends they had forgotten about the alien.

A crippled Gallaxhar crawled out of the broken window and onto the front lawn; he could see a massive cloud rising into the sky. The Doomsday Tower had indeed gone off but seeing as he was still alive it meant it hadn't worked.

He slammed his still functioning, organic hand on the ground, "No! NO! They can't have defeated me…not again! It's not fair!" he rolled onto his back and looked up at the cloud filled sky; he then saw something small and bright appear, was it a star? It then got bigger and bigger and it was surrounded by flames. Gallaxhar then knew what it was…

"I really hate those monsters."

_CRUNCH!_

The alien was squashed as one of his own satellites landed on him in a fireball of molten metal. This time he wasn't getting back up.

* * *

Susan found herself deep in rubble; it appeared to be mostly marble. How had seen ended up here? Her mind was drowned in fog, the last thing she remembered was seeing a red light in the sky and then…nothing.

As she flicked the marble chunks off of her she found a piece that was oddly shaped, it looked like a head. She picked it up and realised it was the head of Abraham Lincoln, and that meant she was lying on top of what _was_ the Lincoln Memorial.

She scrambled to her feet and found her business suit was in shreds, there were tears everywhere and her sleeves were ripped away. The last time that happened she had used the Lifestar. She checked it and discovered that it was still glowing; she had recently turned into Ginormega. But she didn't remember doing it.

What happened to her? Why couldn't she remember? Had she demolished an American national monument? She climbed out of the rubble and stepped into the aftermath of a war zone. The ground had been ripped up and there was an enormous mushroom cloud where the Washington Monument should have been.

She took one step forward and suddenly felt a rush of images and emotions go through her mind, rage…pain…sorrow…

She shook her head, her mind was trying to recover memories from the fog but it was coming in small chunks. Then a familiar voice called out…

"MOM!"

Susan looked towards the side of the pool near the Ash Woods, there were several figures standing there but the first one she recognised was her eldest daughter, Chloe.

She ran over to her and found a strange sight, she and her sisters, including Sarah and her own daughters, were all covered in goo that resembled the silk-shot attack that Butterflyosaurus used. She also saw by the trees that Spitfire was tangled up in a similar silky substance.

"Mom, what's going on? How'd I get here?" asked a confused Chloe.

"I don't know, sweetie, hold on I'll get you free,"

"What…is this stuff?"

"It's concentrated silk that Butterflyosaurus uses to immobilize enemies, but I know for a fact that after a while it hardens up and crumbles easily."

She dug her fingers into the mound and it broke into pieces, freeing Chloe's legs.

"Go and free your sister and the others. I'll get Amy." She told her daughter.

Susan ran over to Amy who was crying. She was stuck on her back and couldn't move, Susan knelt next to her youngest daughter and stroked her head, "Shh, it's okay, Mommy's here." She told her.

When Amy saw her mom she stopped crying but her face was wet with tears and she was still frightened, "M-mommy, I'm scared! Where's Daddy?" she sniffed.

Susan carefully freed her and lifted her up, hugging her tightly, "You're okay now. I've got you. Shh," she slowly rubbed Amy's back as she fought back her tears.

Chloe freed Hannah and then they set about freeing Sarah, Holly and Susannah. Soon the two families were reunited, Susan held her three girls close and tight, whatever happened was still unclear but at least she knew it was over now.

Holly and Susannah went to free Spitfire from his entanglement, later discovering Butterflyosaurus writhing in the Tidal Basin, as Sarah joined her sister. Susan handed a sniffling Amy to Chloe before embracing her sister for a moment.

"Don't suppose you remember what happened? Everything just…"

"Foggy? Yeah, it's the same for me too. I keep seeing flashes but they're just fragments. I can't make anything out of them," said Susan.

"I was hurting Mommy!" Amy began to cry again.

Susan rushed back to Amy to comfort her, "You didn't hurt mommy, angel. Look, mommy's fine, clothes have seen better days, but okay."

"No, I remember hurting you too!" said Hannah, remembering things, "I was hitting you and…oh god, stabbing you!"

"I remember it too!" added Sarah, the images coming out of the fog.

"Nobody's hurt me!" Susan pointed out, "I don't have a scratch on me!"

"Well someone who looks a heck of a lot like you got a severe pounding from all of us," said Sarah.

Before Susan could respond she felt something touch her arm, a piece of paper blown by the wind. She took it in her hand and looked at it; it was a photo of her and her family and at the bottom she saw the words '_Your Family_' written in her own handwriting.

Where had this come from? There was only one person who had this photo.

Her eyes went wide with horror.

The images of fighting someone who looked an awful lot like her became clearer. Susan was about to strike her when she turned around and punched her in the chin, sending her flying through the sky and landing on the Lincoln Memorial. The last thing she saw was a bright light coming from where she had just been. The persons face was now clear…

"Sharon!"

She turned to look at the Washington Monument that was now a skyscraper of dust. Susan ran over to it and came to a crater, a hundred feet deep.

"SHARON!" she cried out. Her voice echoed in the dust filled hole. She jumped in and slid down the side, determined to find Sharon. She had been at the epicentre of the explosion. She tried to see but the dust was too think to make anything out.

Sarah and the kids arrived at the edge of the crater, they could hear Susan inside calling Sharon's name.

"Sharon…" Sarah said in dismay.

Holly and Susannah looked at their mother, "Sharon? You mean…you mean Sharon Murphy, the clone of Aunt Susan?"

Sarah turned around and called out, "B! We need you!"

Butterflyosaurus, who had just been helped up by a rescued Spitfire, flew overhead.

"We need this dust cleared!" Sarah called to her.

Butterflyosaurus responded and flapped her wings hard, creating a massive gust of wind that blew the dust out of the crater. Making it possible to see.

Susan shielded her eyes as the dust was blown out of the crater. Once it was clear she looked over her arm and saw a body lying still in the middle of the floor.

"No…"

Susan rushed over and turned the body over. It was Sharon, her clothes were fraid and torn, her long, dreadlocked hair was singed and her body was covered in blood and bruises.

"Sharon? Sharon!" Susan shook her but she didn't respond, she leaned over her but couldn't hear any breathing. Then she checked her pulse, nothing. "No, please, no,"

Susan's eyes began to well up, she remembered it all now, she was being controlled and Sharon was trying to save them all. She sacrificed herself to save everyone.

Susan rested her head on Sharon's stomach as she wept. By the craters edge everyone else was quietly crying, they too remembered what had happened and what Sharon had done. Sarah held her daughters close as they cried whilst Amy and Hannah hugged their big sister.

Minutes passed and Susan remained by Sharon's side, tears flowing down her cheeks. She leaned forward and kissed Sharon on the forehead, "Thank you." She whispered.

She got up and got ready to get out of the crater.

"_Your…welcome._"

Susan stopped in her tracks and did a U-turn. She looked at Sharon who's eyes were barely open but she was breathing.

"Oh my god! Sharon!"

She ran back and cradled Sharon in her arms. Sharon opened her eyes a little wider so as to look at Susan, she smiled weakly, "_Hey sis, long time…no…see…_"

Her eyes closed again and she went limp. Susan felt her neck and was relieved there was still a pulse, she looked back up to the others, "Help me get her out of here!"

* * *

Sharon could hear faint noises, like they were coming from the other end of a tunnel. The noises starting getting louder and clearer till she could make out what the noises were, the first was a continuous beeping noise accompanied by the sound of voices.

With every ounce of strength she had in her she forced her eyes open, slowly they opened up and she saw a white ceiling. She wasn't in the same place anymore. Had she been moved? Had she actually died? Was this heaven?

She lowered her eyes to look ahead and saw she was covered in a thick, blue blanket. The walls were as white as the ceiling and in the furthest wall was a large metal door with a window. The other walls had large shelves on them which, after her vision improved, turned out to be balcony walkways.

The beeping was getting louder and finally she was able to piece together where she was…a hospital. Were there hospitals for people her size?

The feeling in the rest of her body soon returned and soon she was able to tilt her head and see where the voices were coming from, she rolled her head to the left and sitting next to her was Susan. She was talking to someone on the other side of the bed. Seeing Susan again made her heartbeat speed up, causing the heart monitor to increase its beeps. This caught the attention of Susan and she looked down to see Sharon looking at her.

Susan jumped to her feet, "She's awake! Oh my god, she's awake!" Sharon then felt Susan grab her hand, "Sharon, can you hear me?"

Sharon took a deep breath of air and weakly replied, "_Loud and clear…_"

She felt someone grab her other hand, looking over she saw Sarah smiling at her, "Hey, you!" she smiled, "How you feeling?"

"_Like I fell to Earth from 20 miles up and landed on a pile of nukes._" She murmured, "_How long have I been out?_"

"Four weeks. We weren't sure if you were going to pull through." Said Susan.

"I'll go let the doctors know she's awake," said Sarah, she kissed Sharon's hand and left the room, leaving the twins alone.

Sharon struggled to move, she had been tucked in tight. Susan put her hand on her shoulder, "Easy, you've been through a lot."

But Sharon used what strength was left to push herself up and sit upright. Susan admired her determination as she rested her back on her pillow.

"Is everyone okay? Cobra? Polly? The girls?"

"They're all fine. A little battered but they'll live. People around the world have needed treatment after what Gallaxhar did to them."

"Gallaxhar?"

"Explanations later. You're the priority here, Dr Sprocket told us you had absorbed enough energy to wipe out all life on the planet. Whilst you were in a coma you crashed on us several times but somehow always came back. Really scared me there,"

Sharon leaned her head back, "What does it take to kill me?" she muttered.

"Don't talk like that. You saved us all! You're a hero!"

"I'm a shadow of a hero. I don't deserve any credit or praise. I lost what I had tried to regain all these years, I became Satanica again, all rage and no remorse. Something worse than a monster. I should be sent back to that island."

"You did what you had to do to save those you cared about. How is that worse than a monster? You did it for love, love of your friends, love of your family, love of me. You're an important part of me and I d-don't want you to go."

Susan's voice was breaking and tears appearing in her eyes, this made Sharon start to cry as well.

"You still want me as part of your family?" she said through her sobs.

"I want my daughters to know their Aunt Sharon." Cried Susan.

The two were crying so much now that they couldn't make out another sentence so instead they settled by hugging.

The door opened and a dark skinned doctor appeared on the balcony walkway. She had greying hair and wore half-moon spectacles.

"Ah, you are finally back amongst the living?" she smiled, looking relieved.

"She is going to make a full recovery isn't she, Olga?" asked Susan.

Dr Harman checked her electronic tablet that showed Sharon's condition, "It was an impossible amount of energy she absorbed and there was some severe damage done to the major organs…but the energy is in full remission and her body is healing well. Around 89% of the energy has now diminished. She'll be as right as rain in no time but I still advise that she get plenty of rest."

"Thank you." Smiled Susan.

"Sarah's gone to tell the kids that you've woken. I'm sure her husband and yours will be relieved after looking after them for so long." She laughed before leaving the room.

"Do you want me to leave?" Susan asked her.

"No, please stay. I've been alone for 15 years. I think it's time to end my exile."

Hours passed and the pair spent the time talking about everything that happened. They were then interrupted when the metal door opened and in walked Sarah, accompanied by Holly, Susannah, Chloe, Hannah and Amy.

"Just try and keep this lot from wanting to see you, it's impossible!" Sarah told them, "Besides, I think Nathan and Matt could've done with the rest."

"It's okay." Said Susan.

The children walked around the sides of the bed, amazed at how much this woman looked like Susan.

"She looks like you with long hair, mommy!" Amy pointed out.

"That's because she's my twin sister, darling. Here, come say hello,"

Susan picked her up and placed her on the foot of the bed. For a moment Amy and Sharon just looked at each other. Neither sure what to say.

Till finally Sharon broke the silence.

"Hello there." She smiled.

"Hello," Amy replied, "Are you really my mommy's sister like Aunty Sarah?"

Sharon looked at a smiling Susan then back at Amy, "Yes, Amy, I am."

"In that case…"

Amy crawled over to her and gave her one of her famous Amy hugs. Sharon, trying not to cry again, put her arms around the 2 year old and hugged her back.

The others stood around the bed, all of them happy to be finally reunited. Susannah was trying not to sure a tear whilst Holly let hers fall freely down beaming face. Sarah and Susan had their arms around each other, the moment overwhelming them. Chloe and Hannah were at the foot of the bed; envious of never having gotten one of the rare Amy hugs, but still happy that they had a new member of their family.

Sharon was the happiest of all, she was surrounded by family, her family, something she had been missing all this time and now finally she had found it.

"Our little family just keeps getting bigger and bigger doesn't it?" joked Sarah.


	17. Extreme Makeover

**SEVENTEEN: Extreme Makeover**

Sharon had been cooped up in bed and she wanted to leave, making it clear that she felt fine. But Dr Harman insisted that another weeks rest would do her good. And with Susan recommending that she do as the doctor said she had no choice but to comply.

But she was never lonely; friends and family would pop in to see her every day. Her sisters would come in to chat with her; sometimes they would bring their daughters along. Then Susan brought along some people that she really needed to meet, her parents. Sharon was nervous, she didn't know if they would just see her as a clone of their own daughter. Thankfully they didn't see her as an imposter; they saw her as their own flesh and blood, another daughter to be proud of.

Across the world things were getting back to normal, the nuclear missile silos were demolished and the nukes disarmed and eaten by B.O.B and T.O.M who had been released from cryogenic suspension. The coma patients were retrieved from the space station and returned to their hospitals. Dr Cockroach made sure the orbit-controlling generator was broken into small pieces so that it could never be reassembled and construction had started to fix the areas that had been destroyed, Washington D.C. would take some time with the damaged White House and its surroundings turned into a warzone.

But something's were more broken than others; the former President, before Gallaxhar overthrew him, had been in one of the work camps and was no longer fit to return to office. And with no Vice President either the country was leaderless.

Back at the facility, Sharon had just had a visit from her old teammates, Cobra, Polly, Dr Sprocket and Sentinel. After a long chat on what had been going on across the world they said goodbye and went their separate ways.

Cobra was reunited with his own family, his mother and father, Eclipse and Fang, and his three younger sisters, Coilette, Serpentina and Anaconda. After the reunion, the siblings were strolling through the base, the brother giving them the tour as they hadn't really seen much of Area 52 before.

As Cobra led them to the monsters command centre he could see the Missing Link's daughter, Coral, coming the other way. They hadn't really seen each other since the fight at sea after the jet had been frozen in ice by Spitfire. The fight ended with him kicking her into the side of the plane, knocking her out. He hoped she didn't remember that.

"There you are!" she said, pointing at him.

Cobra suddenly turned around but her sisters, in typical bro/sis relations, stopped him from leaving. They grabbed his arms and spun him back round so he faced the mer-monster.

"Er…you w-want to talk to m-me?" he stuttered.

"Someone's in trouble!" sniggered Serpentina as they let him go and let Coral walk up to him.

"I've been remembering things, mostly about you throwing me into a plane?" she frowned.

"Ahem…in my defence…you and your people were trying to kill me," he said nervously.

But Coral's glare was making his knees quiver, of all that he had been through; this was the scariest moment of his life.

"Polly also told me that afterwards, you carefully placed me back in the water, even after I tried to 'kill you'?"

_Of course she did, _he thought.

She then smiled at him, "Thank you, for saving me." She walked up and kissed him on the cheek before walking off to join her dad in the lobby.

Cobra just stood there, his skin pale as he touched his cheek; he wasn't sure whether to smile or do backflips.

"Ooooh! Cobras gotta girlfriend! Cobras gotta girlfriend!" his sisters teased.

"Oh I am gonna flatten you three!" he yelled and chased them down the corridor.

* * *

A week later and Sharon was finally discharged and instead of returning to Monster Island Susan invited her to stay at her house for as long as she wanted. Sharon didn't want to intrude but it was no problem, after Amy was born Susan and Nathan had their family home extended with more rooms, this meant they had a guest room which would've been used if Michelle or Roxanne had popped over for a visit. As far as Susan was concerned, that room was now Sharon's.

At the West Residence, Sharon, Susan and Sarah sat down in the living room. Sharon was now wearing one of the spare uniforms that General Buster had provided after her last one was too ripped to put back on. Outside, Hannah and Amy were playing with Spitfire whilst Chloe was at the mall with Holly and Susannah. Matt and Nathan were at Clocks, trying to get the business back up and running.

"Aah, it's good to be home!" smiled Susan, leaning back on the sofa.

"Again, I won't be in the way or anything, will I?" Sharon asked.

"Not at all. You are always welcome, and the kids will love having you around."

"Although you will need to extend your wardrobe," Sarah pointed out.

"I don't really have much else, just some clothes I use for gardening." Said Sharon.

"You can borrow some of mine. We're exactly the same size and shape so they'll fit you perfectly." Said Susan.

"And if you want, maybe we can do something with that hair?" Sarah gestured to her long, white dreadlocks.

Sharon felt her dreads; they went down her back till they reached her hips, "What do you suggest?"

"How about a haircut for starters?"

"A hair-what?"

Amused by Sharon's lack of knowledge on hair styles, Susan suddenly felt her mobile buzz in her pocket. She took it out and answered it, after a few minutes she hung up and looked at the others, "There's an emergency meeting at the UN. I've been called to attend. I'm sorry but I have to go, this might be about our Presidential problem,"

"Of course," Said Sarah, she then explained to Sharon, "With so many monsters these days there had to be new governmental party made just for us, the Monsters Unity Party, basically it's to certify that all monsters are treated with equal rights, Susan's the party leader."

Ten minutes later Susan was changed into her business suit. She hugged her sisters and daughters goodbye and made her way to the collection point where a jet would be waiting.

Sharon was now nervous, this was the first time it was just her and Sarah together.

"So…where do we start?" she asked.

"Well, first we gotta get you looking less like someone who just crawled out of a cave and more like a human being. Come with me,"

Sharon took Sarah's hand and followed her into the bathroom.

Sarah made sure Sharon had a good scrub down in the bath, providing her with scented lotions and conditioners, making her smell less like an animal. Afterwards she led her to Susan's closet in the bedroom and let her pick out some nice clothes, a black tribal top with jeans. Then she had her sit at the dresser and began applying make up for the first time in Sharon's life. After applying mascara, blusher and lip stick, Sharon looked at herself in the mirror and almost didn't recognise herself. There was this beautiful woman looking back at her and she couldn't believe it was her.

"How you liking it so far?" smiled Sarah.

"It's…incredible!" she breathed, "You are a miracle worker!"

"Oh, please…" she said modestly, secretly loving the compliment, "I've just done plenty of makeup sessions, both for me and my girls when they had birthday parties,"

Sharon continued aweing her appearance, yet something still wasn't right, "Something's still missing…"

"Indeed there is," said Sarah, revealing a pair of scissors from behind her, "It's time for your first ever trim!"

Sarah had Sharon sit in a chair and relax as she placed a cloth around her neck. She made sure the dreadlocks were all hanging down the back; this certainly looked like a challenge.

"Have you…ever done this before?" she asked nervously.

"To be honest with you, there was a time when I hadn't cut a single hair in my life. I had Roxanne come round and cut mine for me. Realising there was a time when I would have to do it myself I asked her to teach me how to cut hair properly, for me and my girls. I'm their official hairdresser now."

"So you know how to 'fix' mine?"

"This is definitely my greatest challenge yet. But don't you worry, you are in safe hands!" she said confidently.

"Okay, I trust you,"

Sarah and Sharon simultaneously took a deep breath and the blonde giantess took the scissors to the first dreadlock and cut it off. The scissors were made with sharpened reinforced steel so they were able to slice through the thick hairs.

An hour later and Sarah brushed off the remaining strands off Sharon's shoulder and applied a brush to get the hair looking tidy. Sharon looked down and saw a pile of dreadlocks by her feet.

"I feel lightheaded," she said.

"All that hair must've been heavy, you'll get used to it now." Said Sarah, she finally applied one last brush to the front and took a step back. She certainly looked pleased with herself.

"How…how does it look?" asked Sharon.

"Come back to the dresser and see for yourself," she grinned.

Sharon took the cloth off her and walked back over to the dresser and sat down. She looked in the mirror and almost fell off. Looking directly back at her…was Susan. The same hairstyle, even the flick at the front. She looked completely different to how she was before.

"I'm…I'm…" she struggled for words.

"If you still weren't sure you were Susan's twin then you can be sure you are now." Said Sarah.

Sharon looked at her, her eyes welling up, "Thank you…s-so much!"

"Hey, don't cry or your makeup will smear. Plus if you cry then you'll make me cry and that's…"

"…that's just going to be a mess!" she finished before getting up and hugging her.

The sisters stepped out of the bedroom and back into the living room, "You know what?" said Sarah, "We really should've had some before and after shots of this!"

"I'm kinda glad we didn't. I don't ever want to look back, just focus on what lies ahead." Said Sharon.

"Yeah, but I really just wanted to show off my handiwork! I am such an artist!" she bragged.

After they sat down, Hannah and Amy came inside, having exhausted Spitfire with their games. When they saw Sharon they were surprised.

"Mom?" said Hannah, "I…I thought you left?"

"Where did Aunty Sharon go?" asked Amy.

Sarah looked at Sharon then at the girls and grinned.

"Girls…this IS your Aunt Sharon!"

Hannah and Amy looked wide-eyed at her for a moment, trying to process this. She looked exactly like their mom, and Aunt Sharon had long white hair.

Then Sharon nodded slightly, "It's me, girls, your Aunt Sharon."

Their faces lit up and they jumped on her to give her a big hug, another of Amy's specials.

Hannah broke away to look at her again, "You look just like, Mom! This is incredible!"

"You're welcome," said Sarah, taking any compliment where she could.

A while later Chloe, Holly and Susannah returned after a hard days shopping. When they saw Aunt Sharon at first they were confused, hearing that Susan was at the UN conference, then when they realised who it actually was they dropped all their shopping and screamed.

"OHMIGOD!" screamed Susannah.

"YOUR…WOW!" gasped Holly.

"Your just like Mom!" Chloe stared in amazement.

"Thank Sarah, it was all her own work," said Sharon, pointing to her.

"Ah, it was nothing. But yeah it was totally all me!"

The giantess' were all embracing and chatting, still amazed at Sharon's incredible transformation. She certainly felt more confident than ever before now, like she finally fit in.

It was nearing the evening and Holly and Susannah had to head home to help their dad with some housework. They kissed their new aunt goodbye and headed off. Sarah was going to stay until Susan came back.

* * *

It was getting late now and it was past Amy's bed time. After Sarah had tucked her into bed she told Hannah and Chloe to get an early night too as they were returning to school tomorrow.

Now it was just Sarah and Sharon left in the living room. The curtains were drawn and the light of the TV filling the room. The news was talking about the UN conference that had finally ended. Susan was expected home any time now.

"Do you think they've found a new President yet?" asked Sharon.

"Must have, seeing as it's taken this long. Though there it still a way to go before things are back to normal," said Sarah.

Moments later the door opened and Susan walked in. She saw Sharon on the sofa and for a moment was confused, then she realised what was different and ran over to her. Sharon got up and the two embraced, Susan put her hands on Sharon's teary face, "You're beautiful!" she said.

"Like looking in a mirror!" Sharon sniffed happily.

"Totally all my own doing!" Sarah pointed out, "So how was the conference, do we have ourselves a new President yet?"

Susan suddenly remembered what she had to tell them, seeing Sharon's new look had made her forget what she was going to say, "Erm, yes and no."

She sat down and Sharon sat next to her, both she and Sarah listening excitedly, "So what's happening then?" they asked.

"Well, the UN couldn't appoint someone from a single party to lead the US so they've decided to have a general election;" she took a deep breath, "the leaders of the main American parties are nominated for Presidency. The Democratic Party, The new leader of the Republican Party, The Libertarian Party, The Green Party, The Constitution Party and the Monsters Unity Party."

Sharon and Sarah took this in for a moment then slowly their eyes widened to the point they could pop out, "What a minute…that means…?"

"That means me too. I'm now running for President."

* * *

**1 chapter left.**


	18. The Next Chapter

**EIGHTEEN: The Next Chapter**

The Earth was finally back to normal and all traces of Gallaxhar's evil was gone. Buildings were being restored and people were returning to their daily lives. There was only one thing left…

It was the night of the elections and Area 52 was the headquarters of the Monsters Unity Party, led by Susan. She along with the other main party leaders were all nominated for Presidency and in half an hour they would find out who had won.

The large central chamber was bustling with activity, facility staff and camera crews were all over the place. The monsters were all their too, dressed smartly for the occasion, though Link grumbled because he didn't want to wear a tie which his daughter was making him wear. Rex walked around the room with the younger monsters on his back, Cobra & his sisters, Polly and Coral were all enjoying the ride. Dr Sprocket was giving interviews to various people about his heroic return to life from the super computer he had been living in and organized a new team to save the world from the alien menace. Dr Cockroach was chatting to B.O.B and T.O.M about what had happened whilst they were frozen, it took a dozen times to explain in order for it to sink in.

Eclipse and Fang were also present; Eclipse was the alien ambassador and spent the time telling interviewers that she was going to do all she could to further strengthen public relations between Earth and the rest of the galaxy.

Matt Steel, Sarah's husband, was also there with their daughters, Holly and Susannah, all of them wearing their smartest outfits. Being a foot taller than everyone else, the twins were able to see above everyone, they could see General Buster circling the room on his jetpack. The retired W.R. Monger was also present to show support.

"I wouldn't want to be Aunt Susan right now, she must be nervous," said Holly.

"Your Aunt Susan's saved the world more times than you two have had hot dinners," their father told them, "I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah, but she's never done anything like this!" Susannah said.

"Your mother and Aunt Sharon are with her, all we can do is show her our support when she comes out for the results.

A large TV hung on the wall showing live news coverage that would announce the winner.

* * *

Susan was in the monsters sitting room; it seemed a life time ago that she was in this very room with her first group of monster friends, being told that mutant pumpkins were invading her home town. Now it was used for the next generation of monster heroes.

Sarah and Sharon were with her, making slight adjustments to Susan's hair which she had tied back. Sarah could see her sister was trembling.

"Just take a deep breath." She told her.

Susan inhaled, held it for a moment, then let it out. But her nerves were still there.

"Er…S-Sharon? How about y-you go out there? They'll think you're m-me and…"

Sharon stood up and held her sisters arms, "Sis, everything you've done, all the good you've brought to this world….trust me: you deserve this!"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, think about it, the moment you became a monster is when you showed your true strength and natural abilities to lead. Without you, no monster would ever have been set free into the world, aliens would have brought our peaceful world to ruin, WE would never have met…"

"I would never have existed!" added Sharon, "You've changed so many lives and the world knows that! It's about time you got a reward for all you've done,"

Susan's jitters started to slowly fade, "Thanks, you two, I…Oh boy, this is probably the biggest moment of my life!"

"No matter what happens tonight, you're still be the hero to us." Smiled Sarah.

Just then the door opened and Susan's teenage daughter, Chloe, walked in. She was wearing a black satin dress and had her smartly dressed father, Nathan, on her shoulder.

"Just got a call from your parents, they've tried to put Hannah and Amy to bed but they just won't leave the TV till they know the results." Nathan told his wife.

"Oh you two look just…" she started to well up.

Sarah and Sharon quickly grabbed her shoulders, "Easy, Sis…"

"Your country needs a strong leader!"

Susan laughed the tears away and gathered herself up. She picked her husband up off her daughters shoulder and kissed him.

"Never been more proud of you than I am right now, Babe." He smiled, touching her cheek.

"I'm just happy to have you all here; I could never have come this far on my own,"

"None of us would be where we are if it weren't for you, Susan." Said Sharon.

Everyone agreed.

The door opened again and General Buster flew in, "Scuse the intrusion, folks. Senator, the results will be coming in five minutes."

"Alright, General, thank you." She said, she placed Nathan in her daughters hand and Sarah and Sharon held her own hands, she took another deep breath, "Okay, let's do this!"

Cameras flashed and people started calling out as Susan and her family stepped into the room. General Buster then used the facilities tannoy to speak over the noise, _"Please keep all questions and comments till the very end. The results are about to be announced, thank you."_

Susan looked around the room; she could see friends and family amongst the crowds. She could see Fang and Eclipse smiling at her, she could see her nieces waving happily and miming _'Love You' _to her. She could see her former General quietly talking with Dr Cockroach. Seeing her loved ones washed her nerves away, she was now ready for the result, whatever it was.

The volume on the large TV was maximised and the announcer's voice filled the room.

"_We have been informed that all the votes have been counted and the results are in. The results will be read out in percentages…"_

Sharon and Sarah crossed their fingers behind their backs as Nathan held his daughters thumb. Susan didn't take her eyes off the screen as the announcer read the results before reading them aloud.

"_Democratic Party, 19% of the votes. Republican Party, 15% of the votes. Libertarian Party, 8% of the votes. Green Party, 5% of the votes, Constitution Party 5% of the votes and the Monsters Unity Party…"_

Susan's mind was filled with too many thoughts to do the maths.

"…_48% of the overall votes. Which means…"_

But the announcer's voice was drowned out as the room was filled with screaming cheers and applause. Susan was still glaring at the screen as arms were thrown over her. Sharon and Sarah, screaming wildly, embraced their big sister with tears of joy. Susan finally came out of shock and returned the hug, lifting the pair of them off the ground.

"OMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD!" screamed Sarah excitedly.

Sharon was too overwhelmed to make out a complete sentence, so she just made a high-pitched squeak as she hugged her twin sister again. Then finally Chloe came over to her mother, tears running down her face and her free hand over her mouth, but it could not hide her largest ever smile. She handed her father over to her and Susan took her husband who was trying not to cry himself.

"Oh, Nathan…" she smiled, her eyes spilling with tears.

"Told ya you could do it!" he said and kissed her wet cheek.

Susan brought him to her neck as her daughter came in for a long awaited cuddle.

General Buster then flew alongside and cleared his throat to get their attention, "Apologies, but the results has now been confirmed and the press conference needs to start…"

"Of course, of course." Said Susan, wiping her eyes and handing Nathan back to Chloe.

"I'm so proud of you, Mom!" she sniffed.

Susan smiled her biggest smile, she looked down at the crowds all cheering and applauding her. She could see her nieces screaming ecstatically, growing a few feet in the process.

This all felt like a dream, just twenty years ago she was little old Susan Murphy from Modesto, California. Then she became the fifty-foot giantess Ginormica, saviour of the Earth. And now…she was Ms Susan Murphy, President of the United States of America.

She walked over to the large podium that had been designed for her. All cameras were pointing at her; all photographers were taking her picture. She stood before the world as a human, a monster, a leader.

She smiled at everyone and began, "My fellow Americans…"

As she addressed the nation, Sharon slinked to the back of the room where her fellow monsters were gathered; she crouched down so she could talk quietly to them.

"She's President! My sister is…President!" she said, still taking it in.

"This is indeed the greatest moment in all monster history! There's never been a female president in America before, let alone a monster female!" said Dr Sprocket.

"She deserves this! She's the greatest in the world!" said Polly.

"And a loving, caring person. The best friend anyone could ask for." added Eclipse, remembering the first time she had met Susan. Just then her husband, Fang, nudged her.

"You seeing what I'm seeing?" he smirked, nodding to an area a few yards away from them.

They all looked over to see Cobra in a romantic embrace with Coral.

"Ooh, the girls are really going to wind him up for this later!" smirked Fang.

Sharon just smiled at the happy sight before returning to Susan's speech.

"…thank you so much." She finished and the crowd applauded their new President.

Sharon jumped up and down for her sister who was blowing kisses and waving at everyone. She couldn't believe that just a few months ago she had nothing but a wooden shack on a remote island, now she felt she had everything she could ever ask for in life.

She was Sharon Murphy, twin sister of President Susan Murphy, Aunt to five beautiful girls and a member of a special group of individuals.

She was a monster and today…today was a good day to be a monster.

THE END.

* * *

**_Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own _by _U2 _begins to play.**

* * *

**The What-If Series will return on the 7th June after a five part special. **

**There will be new stricter rules that I will put up when the series returns.**


End file.
